Take Holder
by Ririn-ah
Summary: [Chap7Up] Jika dapat memilih apa kau akan tetap memilihnya? atau membiarkan takdir yang memilihkannya untukmu?-KimMingyu. Jika untuk membuamu lebih baik adalah menyakitiku maka aku akan tetap melakukannya untukmu-JeonWonwoo. Meanie. Seunghan. Seoksoo. Soonhoon. Junhao. Verkwan. GS for Uke.
1. Chapter 1

Take Holder

Cast

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyoung x Jihoon

Seungcheol x Junghan

Minghao x Jun

Seungkwan x Vernon

Lee Chan

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Mingyu POV

Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sedikitpun tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan awalnya mengetahui namanya saja tidak. Yang aku tahu adalah dia anak baru yang masuk hari ini dan mengambil perhatian semua siswa di sekolah ini. Aku terus memandangnya hingga dia menghilang dikerumunan. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba aku tertegun sesaat setelah melihatnya. Jika darah dan jantungku masih berfungsi mungkin mereka akan berdesir dan berdegup sangat kencang. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai indah, matanya yang mengisyaratkan maaf dan penasaran serta badannya yang sangat kurus sehingga aku merasa mungkin akan sangat pas jika dia ada didalam pelukanku. Padahal kejadiannya hanya beberapa detik saat gadis itu menabrakku secara tidak sengaja tetapi entah mengapa membawa efek besar dalam hidupku.

Aku tak mengetahui sudah berapa lama aku disana hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju kelas yang tidak jauh dari tempat gadis itu menabraku sehingga tidak perlu terburu-buru bukan? Saat aku berdiri cukup lama didepan kelasku seketika keadaan sangat tenang. Apa aku sebegitu memiliki pengaruh hingga dapat membuat seisi kelas tenang?

"Kim Mingyu kau boleh duduk ditempatmu sekarang" ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Saat aku menolehkan kepalaku, aku tahu kenapa semua orang diruangan ini terdiam.

"Pagi songsaengnim" ucapku sopan "aku akan kembali ketempatku" lanjutku sambil berjalan menuju mejaku.

Apakah keberuntungan benar-benar berpihak padaku saat ini? Mungkin iya, yeoja yang tadi menabraku kini berjalan kearahku setelah iya memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas, entah ini kebetulan atau memang takdir yang telah menggariskan hanya kursi sebelahku yang kosong di kelas ini dan itu berarti dia akan duduk disebelahku selama hampir setahun kedepan? _Great_ ini akan jadi tahun yang sangat…. Menyenangkan? Atau mungin menyusahkan? aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana aku akan menahan diriku selama berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Mencium baunya dari sebrang koridor saja sudah membuatku ingin menerjangnya saat itu juga bagaimana jika mereka harus berada diruangan yang sama dan harus duduk di sebelahku. _Hell,_ mungkin keputusanku untuk tidak ikut Seungcheol hyung kemarin dalah kesalahan besar.

"Anyeonghaseyo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya duduk tepat disebelahku. Oh, bahkan baunya jauh lebih menggoda daripada saat kami bertabrakan tadi. Tahan mingyu, kau harus bisa menahannya atau seluruh kelas akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kedepan. Semoga saja ini semua cepat berlalu.

Wonwoo POV

Bel istirahat berbunyi saat aku sedang mencatat semua tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis, sesaat setelah bunyi suara memekakan telinga itu terdengar seketika banyak orang yang mulai berkerubun disekitar meja dan bangkunya. Aku tahu bukan hal yang mudah menjadi siswa baru terlebih aku adalah pindahan dari Negara sakura. Karena pekerjaan ayahku yang berpindah tugas kembali kenagara asalku mau tak mau aku harus meninggalkan Negara yang aku sendiri sudah nyaman menempatinya. Katakanlah aku egois dan kurang nasionalis tapi percayalah aku merasa nyaman hanya karena sudah tinggal sejak kecil disana dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disana tapi masalah kecintaan aku tetap mencintai Negara kelahiran dan tanah airku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah lupa mengupdate dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Negara kelahiranku ini setiap hari kemerdekaannya.

Aku melirik namja disebelahku yang memasang raut wajah datar, ah mungkin dia masih marah karena aku menabraknya saat berjalan keruang kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf tapi keberanian dan semua kata-kataku menguap saat melihat wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya aku meliriknya karena ingin meminta bantuan untuk nenyingkirkan sementara orang-orang yang tiba-tiba mengerubuninya.

"kalian ingin membuat masa istirahatnya terganggu? Kita hanya punya empat puluh lima menit dan kalian ingin mengenalnya sekarang? Hei kita masih punya waktu panjang untuk dapat saling berkenalan" Ucapan seorang Yeoja dengan rambut coklat muda dengan ombre pink itu dengan nada ketus yang sangat kentara.

Setelah semua orang bubar di sekitar mejaku, yeoja itu mendekat lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum bersahabar " Lee Jihoon panggil saja aku Jihoon" ucapnya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk dan membalas uluran tangannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau bisa memanggiku Wonwoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapku.

"Apa kau lapar? Ayo kekantin, aku akan sedikit memperkenalkan sekolah ini padamu" aku hanya mengangguk dan pasrah saat tanganku ditarik pelan oleh Jihoon. Saat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada namja disebelahku, baru aku sadari namja itu sudah menghilang. Mungkin dia pergi saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Jihoon.

Saat sedang dalam perjalanan kekantin aku melewati jalan yang sedikit berputar –setidaknya itu yang Jihoon katakan— agar aku mengetahui mana saja toilet yang dekat dengan kelas kami dan dimana ruang olahraga indoor berada –oh ini Jihoon hanya menunjuknya dari kaca— dan tour kecil kami berakhir disebuah kantin yang cukup besar dan ramai. Ku lihat Jihoon melambaikan tangan kearah teman-temannya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita bersama mereka? Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada mereka" ucap Jihoon meminta izin. Oh betapa beruntungnya aku mendapat teman baru yang sangat baik seperti dia. saat di Jepangpun aku hanya memiliki sedikit teman jadi saat kedua orang tuaku mengatakan akan kembali ke Korea aku tidak keberatan, tapi entah kenapa disini aku sudah menetapkan diri ingin memiliki teman yang cukup banyak. Hey, jangan remehkan tekatku ya.

"Tentu Jihoon" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Setelah aku mengatakan itu kami berjalan mendekati sebuah meja bundar berisi empat orang yang sedang bercanda. Keempat yeoja itu tersenyum saat menyadari kami telah duduk masuk kelingkaran itu.

"Hey, perkenalkan dia murid baru dikelasku namanya Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Jihoon.

Salah seorang yeoja berambut panjang berwarnya coklat muda tersenyum manis kearahku dan mengulurkan tangannya. "namaku Yoon Junghan, kau bisa memanggilku Junghan, oh atau mungkin Eonni? Aku kelas tiga sekarang. senang berkenalan denganmu"

Siapa tadi namanya? Jeonghan? Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada wajahku, mungkin membuangnya saat melihat wajahnya tersenyum lebar seperti itu. dia sangat cantik. "Eonni? Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapku.

"Wonwoo sunbae namaku Boo Seungkwan kau bisa memangiku Seungkwan. Ah, boleh aku memanggilmu eonni? Seperti memanggil yang lainnya?" ucap seorang yeoja berbadan sedikit gemuk tetapi memiliki wajah imut itu.

Aku mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum manis. "tentu, Seungkwanie. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Jisoo aku seangkatan dengan Jeonghan. Kau bisa memanggilku Eonni atau Jisoo tapi aku tidak menerima panggilan Sunbae. Arraseo?" ucap yeoja berambut sewarna madu diantara Seungkwan dan Jeonghan eonni.

"aku akan memanggilmu Eonni saja" ucapku cepat.

"Aku Xu Minghao, senang berkenalan dengamu Wonwoo. Aku sekelas dengamu ngomong-ngomong"

"senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucapku tulus.

Jika dinilai dari percakapan kami selama hampir setengah jam aku menyimpulkan ini adalah makan siang disekolah terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Aku mungkin memiliki beberapa teman tapi bukan berarti aku sering menghabiskan makan siangku dengan mereka. Entahlah mungkin karena aku yang susah untuk bergaul atau mereka teman yang hanya memanfaatkanku yang jelas selama setahun di sekolah menengah atas selama setahun aku selalu makan siang sendiri. Menyedihkan bukan? Perbincangan kami mengenai salah seorang murid kelas satu bernama Tzuyu harus berhenti ketika sekelompok orang berjalan dengan sangat anggun menuju meja di pojokan ruangan.

"Hmm teman-teman maaf aku dan Junghan harus pergi, kita bertemu lagi nanti sepulang sekolah arra?" ucap Jisoo eonni. Setelah itu mereka beranjak dan menghampiri enam Namja yang duduk di sudut kantin itu.

"Kenapa mereka kesana?" tanyaku. Awalnya Jihoon menatapku bingung lalu bibirnya membulat membentuk huruf O.

"Aku lupa kau anak baru Won, Seungcheol oppa dan Junghan Eonni adalah sepasang kekasih begitu pula Jisoo eonni dan Seokmin" Jawab Jihoon.

"Apa mereka selalu melakukan itu? maksudku menghampiri kekasih mereka sebelum bel berbunyi?" Jihoon hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Eonni, aku duluan kekelas ya, bel sudah berbunyi dan aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas" setelah mengucapkan itu Seungkwan meninggalkan meja.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau benar ada beberapa pasang mata seperti mengawasi kami saat kami meninggalkan meja dan keluar dari kanti. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya konyol dan tidak masuk akal tapi pandangan itu cukup menusuk dan lebih seperti mengawasi mangsa ketimbang hanya melihat seseorang dari jauh. _God_ apa yang salah denganku.

Saat sampai dikelas aku menyadari dua hal penting, pertama ternyata Minghao dan Jihoon duduk bersebelahan di barisan keempat nomor dua dari depan— sedangkan aku bangku terakhir barisan pertama— dan saar melihat kursi sebelahku masih kosong aku teringat hal kedua, Mingyu ada di antara meja yang sama dengan kekasih Junghan eonni dan Jisoo eonni.

Aku merasa seperti akan terjadi hal besar nantinya. Entah itu hal baik atau buruk, tapi ku harap itu Cuma perasaanku saja.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Take Holder

Cast

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyoung x Jihoon

Seungcheol x Junghan

Minghao x Jun

Seokmin x Jisoo

Seungkwan x Vernon

Lee Chan

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Wonwoo POV

Aku tertegun saat menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelahku. Jika itu bukan orang yang selama ini menganggapku tak kasat mata mungkin aku tidak akan seterkejut ini. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan aku disekolah ini dan aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuannya terhadapku. Aku tak tau apa ini kebetulan atau memang takdir sedang berbuat jahat kepadku. Hari ini Jihoon, Jisoo eonni, Seungkwan dan Junghan eonni sedang ikut lomba paduan suara dan tepat dihari bersamaan Minhao sakit. Entah mengapa aku jadi merindukan si gadis China itu sekarang.

"Apa kau sendirian disini?" setelah aku mendengarkan pertanyaannya aku merasa ingin berteriak kewajahnya dan mengatakan _apa kau melihat orang lain disini? Tidak kan? Berarti aku sendirian. Ah satu lagi, apa sekarang aku terlihat dimatamu? Padahal sudah lebih dari dua bulan aku duduk disebelahmu dan tidak pernah berbicara denganmu_. Baiklah akhirnya kata-kata itu hanya aku ucapkan dalam hati saja.

"iya aku sedirian. Apa perlu aku mengatakan kenapa aku sendirian disini? Dan kemana semua temanku hari ini?" ucapku asal. _Well_ sebenarnya aku ingin melihat wajah menyebalkan–Tampan— itu sedikit berkerut tidak suka atau mungkin meninggalkanku karena ucapanku tapi mungkin Tuhan sedang menggariskan hal lain untukku, Namja itu tertawa dan sialnya aku malah menyukai tawa itu. haha akuilah Jeon Wonwoo kau memang mengagumi wajahnya dan memang ingin melihat senyum serta tawanya kan?

"Aku tau kenapa kau sendiri hari ini. Yang aku tidak tau kenapa kau lebih memilih sendiri di taman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi seperti ini?" tanyanya. Hmm harus ku akui bahwa sendirian di tempat sepi jauh lebih baik daripada sendirian ditempat ramai. Karena aku dapat sendirian secara harfiah.

"Entahlah. Ingin menikmati penghujung musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi musim semi mungkin? Oh atau mungkin aku ingin menyambut musim semi yang sepertinya lebih cepat datang" ucapku sambil menikmati sapuan angin yang tiba tiba berhembus.

"Apa kau tak merasa kedinginan disini?" tanyanya. Oh Kim Mingyu kau kelewat peka atau hanya sekedar basa-basi menanyakan itu padaku.

"Tidak. Aku suka dingin. Entah kenapa dingin yang menolongku saat aku sendiri. Terlalu melankolis ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, ah Jeon Wonwoo aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, maaf telah mengabaikanmu selama ini. Bukan aku tak ingin mengenalmu hanya saja…aku memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa melakukan itu. awalnya aku berfikir mungkin lebih baik kita tak berteman, ini demi kebaikanmu. Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah menyangkalnya jadi bisakah kita mulai berteman sekarang?" ucapannya mungkin bagi sebagian orang terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi saat aku melihat matanya yang memancarkan ketulusan dan kesungguhan aku mulai mengembangkan senyumku.

"Tentu Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak pernah keberatan memiliki teman tambahan dalam hidupku" ia tertawa kecil setelah aku mengatakan itu. ku lihat ia mengulurkan tangannya dan ku sambut uluran tangannya. Oh, apa ia tidak biasa dengan udara dingin? Tangannya dingin sekali. Atau apa dia sudah berada diluar lebih lama dariku?

"Sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi won, Kajja kita kembali kekelas" ia tidak melepaskan tangan kami yang masih saling bertautan, yang ia lakukan adalah menarik ringan tanganku dan membawa langkah kami menuju kelas kami. Ya! Jantungku bisakah kau bekerja seperti biasa? Apakah perlu kau berdetak dengan secepat ini sekarang? Dan apa aku salah makan tadi? Kenapa aku seperti habis menelan ribuan kupu-kupu dan sekarang mereka sedang terbang didalam perutku. Jeon Wonwoo sepertinya kau mulai gila.

Mingyu POV

Sekali lagi kukatakan jika saja jantungku masih bekeja mungkin ia akan berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat darahku berdesir. Setidaknya aku masih dapat merasakan ribuan kembang api meledak didalam dadaku saat aku menggenggam tangannya. Oh lupakan masalah apakah identitasku akan terungkap karena suhu tubuhku yang berbeda diketahuinya, toh saat waktunya tiba aku akan mengatakannya kepada gadis itu. Kim Mingyu kau telah meng _alterum_ * Jeon Wonwoo. Awalnya aku tidak tau apa yang salah dengan diriku. Entah mengapa bau darah Wonwoo sangat berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah aku temui, aku kira memang darah Wonwoo yang salah tapi saat aku menanyakannya kepada semua Hyungku bahkan Vernon dan Seokmin lalu semua mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan bau darah gadis itu.

"Kim mingyu apa kau telah menemukan _alterum_ mu?" Tanya Seungcheol Hyung saat aku menanykan itu.

" _Alterum_? Belum hyung. Kenapa kau betanya seperti itu?" jawabku.

"Atau mungkin kau tak sadar telah meng _alterum_ Wonwoomu itu?"

"Aku? Meng _alterum_ Wonwoo? Apa kau bercanda hyung?" setelah aku mengatakannya sebuah jitakan kasar dihadiahkan kepadaku.

"Kim Mingyu umurmu sudah 110 tahun dan sudah waktunya menemukan TakeHoldermu dan kau tau kan sebelum kau menemukan Takeholder kau harus menemukan _alterum_ untuk membuat perjanjian? Dan kau sudah telat sepuluh tahun Mingyu. Seharusnya kau sudah memilikinya saat menginjak seratus tahun." Ceramah Seungcheol hyung panjang lebar. Ya ya ya aku tahu vampire dewasa sepertiku harus memiliki TakeHolder saat menginjk usia 100 tahun tapi aku masih belum menemukanya hingga saat ini.

"Ah hyung ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku meng _alterum_ Wonwoo?"

"Mingyu-ah aku mendengar semua ceritamu. Bagaimana kau merasa kupu-kupu tiba tiba terbang di perutmu, kau mengatakan seolah dialah gravitasimu dan yang paling penting bau darahnya berbeda dengan orang lain disekitarmu. Aku merasakan itu saat menyadari aku meng _alterum_ Junghan" wajah Seungcheol hyung menerawang seperti mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi antara dia dan Junghan noona, hmm sebenarnya ini tidak penting untukku.

"Seokmin-ah apa kau juga mengalaminya?" Tanyaku pada seseorang yang sedang membaca buku disebrangnya.

"Tentu Mingyu. Tapi bedanya aku tidak seribet Seungcheol hyung. Maksudku dia menjelaskan keadaannya kepada Junghan noona dan harus menyiapkan hati dan ability nya kalau-kalau Junghan noona menolaknya. Kalian tahu kan Jisoo noona itu Dhampire." Ya, betapa beruntungnya vampire disebelahku ini. Selain mendapatkan _alterum_ seorang Dhampire ia mendampatkan bonus bahwa Dhampirenya baru berumur delapan belas tahun.

"Ah kau tahu Jun hyung juga baru mendapatkan TakeHoldernya semalam?" ucap Vernon dari sebrang ruangan. Anak itu sedang bermain xbox nya bersama Soonyoung Hyung.

"Jun hyung? Kapan? Siapa? Kenapa dia mendahuluiku?" saat aku mengatakan itu sebuah bantal mendarat indah di wajahku.

"Sudah ku katakan hyung semalam" ucap Vernon emosi "Namanya Xu Minghao dia teman sekelasmu bukan?" lanjutnya.

Okay setelah percakapan dirumah Soonyoung pada hari itu dapat disimpulkan bahwa hanya aku vampire cukup umur yang belum mengambil langkah apapun untuk mendapatkan TakeHolder. Soonyoung hyung walau belum punya tapi ia sudah yakin dan tau bahwa ia sudah meng _alterum_ Jihoon. Ah betapa kejamnya dunia ini.

Lamunanku tiba-tiba berhamburan saat aku menyadari ada seseorang yang menggerakan tangannya di depan wajahku untuk mengambil atensiku. Apa aku sudah melamun sangat lama sehingga seseorang mungkin mengganggapku mati duduk? Aku menolehkan kepaku hingga melihat yeoja yang melakukan hal itu kepadaku dan mungkin pilihanku untuk melakukannya kurang tepat. Yeoja itu tersenyum hangat kearahnya dan wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 10cm.

"Kim Mingyu kau melamun eoh?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Hanya sedang berfikir tentang sesuatu Wonu" semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya saat aku memanggilnya seperti itu. aku menyukai saat warna pipinya memiliki semburat merah seperti itu.

Sudah sekitar sebulan semenjak kami berbicara pertama kali di halaman belakang sekolah. Kami menjadi teman yang sangat dekat. Saat ini aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanian ku untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa gerhana matahari akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi dan itu berarti aku harus mendapatkan TakeHolder sebelum minggu depan. Aku tidak mau harus berakhir dengan pengasingan hingga gerhana berikutnya.

Sekarang saat makan siang kami akan duduk dalam satu meja di pojok ruangan. kami? Bukan hanya kami berdua maksudku kami berdua belas dengan tiga pasang vampire dan TakeHoldernya, aku dan Wonwoo, Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon serta vampire kecil Vernon dan teman sekelasnya Seungkwan.

"Minghao-ah kau memiliki tattoo? Atau hanya coretan iseng di pergelangan tanganmu?" Tanya Wonwoo. Delapan pasang mata memandang Minghao khawatir. Dan yang dipandang mengerling panik kepada pasangannya. "Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengatakannya tapi aku baru mengingatnya lagi sekarang" lanjut Wonwoo.

"Hmm itu…aku hanya mengikuti Jisoo eonni dan Junghan eonni yang juga memiliki ini. Aku iri karena ini sangat cantik" ucap Minghao asal.

"Wuuaaa eonni aku juga mau" Sela Seungkwan yang sudah menhabiskan semua makanannya.

"Jisoo eonni dan Junghan eonni punya?" Wonwoo-ah apa isi kepalamu hanya pertanyaan? Erangku dalam hati.

"Ne, aku dan Junghan punya. Milik kami ada di bahu dan perpotongan leher jadi tidak terlihat" Jisoo noona menunjukan tanda miliknya, begitu pula Junghan Noona.

"Aku juga ingin memilikinya" entah mengapa setelah Wonwoo mengatakan itu aku seperti mendapat lampu hijau. Dan sorot matanya yang tepat mengarah kepadaku membuatku benar benar ingin membawanya pulang sekarang. Oh, apa ia tau? Kenapa gadis itu meminta tanda itu kepadaku?

Wonwoo POV

Menjadi anak baik yang berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa sangat sulit. Bagaimana tidak, saat kau tahu semuanya tapi kau harus berperan seakan kau adalah orang paling polos disana. Awalnya, aku heran kenapa Jisoo eonni dan Junghan Eonni selalu kemeja itu, lalu saat aku mengenal Mingyu lebih lama aku jadi tahu kebiasaannya. Ia tidak alergi matahri tapi dia tidak suka dibawah sinar matahari, saat dia terdiam atau melamun terkadang dadanya berhenti bergerak seperti tidak bernafas atau mungkin lupa bernafas. Dan yang paling penting ia tidak pernah sekalipun makan siang bersamaku. Bukan berarti kami tidak duduk disana tapi dia tidak memakan apapun saat dikantin bersama, begitupula dengan Seungcheol oppa, Soonyoung, Jun, Seokmin, dan Vernon. Dan terakhir yang tidak bisa aku pungkiri adalah mereka terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang manusia.

Awalnya aku menganggap apakah mereka malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk mewarnai dunia yang monoton ini? Tapi semua berubah saat aku tidak sengaja melihat Jun mengigit pergelangan tangan Minghao saat di taman belakang sekolah, setelah selesai terdapat beberapa bercak darah di sudut bibir Jun dan setelah itu ia mencium bibir Minghao dan membagi bercak itu ke sudut bibir gadis China itu.

Setelah kejadian itu aku mulai memperhatikan Junghan eonni dan Jisoo eonni dengan kekasihnya. Terkadang mereka melakukan "itu" di taman belakang, terkadang disudut terdalam koridor dan tak jarang di lapangan indoor yang sepi. Aku seperti stalker? Tak apa, aku hanya penasaran. Dan setelah tau semua itu aku mulai mengambil kesimpulan bahwa. Mereka memang bukan manusia.

Termasuk Mingyu, dan oh jika kalian menganggap aku akan menjauhi Mingyu tentu tidak. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesonanya. Dan jangan salahkan aku bila nantinya aku akan bernasib sama dengan mereka. Apa Jihoon dan Sengkwan tau? Aku tidak akan memberi tahu mereka sebelum waktunya.

"Aku juga ingin memilikinya" kutatap kedua mata Mingyu saat mengucapkannya. Aku harap mataku dapat berbicara lebih banyak daripada kata-kata yang kuucapkan.

Aku yakin tatapanku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan keinginanku terhadap Mingyu. Tapi apa Mingyu mengerti bahwa aku mengetahui beberapa hal tentangnya walau tidak secara lengkap. Intinya yang aku ketahui adalah dia bukan manusia dan membutuhkan manusia untuk hidupnya. Dan anehnya aku bersedia untuk menjadi manusia itu.

Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat hari itu. Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Mingyu memintaku untuk datang kerumahnya. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup lebih cepat, seperti ada gelembung sabun yang meletup-letup di perut ku dan darahku yang mengalir seperti arumjeram. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Mingyu menuntunku keluar dari kelas.

Rumah Mingyu tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah kami hanya sekali naik bus dan oh rumah kami searah, hanya saja rumahku satu halte lebih dulu daripada rumahnya. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami dengan membicarakan banyak hal. Bercerita tentang masa kecil kami dan bercerita tentang apa yang kami ingin lakukan nanti. Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan diluar sekolah dengan Mingyu dan ternyata reaksi beberapa orang disini cukup membuatku rishi. Sebagian menatapku iri—mungkin karena berjalan dengan Namja tampan— dan sisanya memandangku remeh seakan aku tak pantas untuk Mingyu. Walau harus ku akui wajahku tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Mingyu.

Saat sampai di depan rumah Mingyu aku terkejut karena rumahnya tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Aku kira Mingyu akan tinggal dirumah mewah ala abad pertengahan yang memiliki cat putih gading. Rumahnya cukup besar tapi hampir 75%terbuat dari kaca. Dengan pagar depan setinggi dua setengah meter melindungi bangunan didalamnya yang memiliki dua lantai. Saat memasuki gerbang depan kakiku menatapi jalan setapak taman yang sangat indah dan memiliki air mancur kecil ditengah tamannya. Andaikan ini rumahku aku yakin tidak akan betah meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama.

"Masuklah Wonwoo, aku akan menyusulmu. Kamarku dilantai dua dengan pintu berwana coklat tua." Ucap Mingyu setelah kami memasuki rumahnya. Aku mengangguk dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua rumah ini.

Tidak sulit untuk mencari kamar Mingyu karena dari 4 pintu hanya ada satu kamar yang memiliki warna pintu coklat tua, satu berwarna hitam dan sisanya berwarna putih. Sebelum masuk kekamarnya jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dan entah kenapa pikiranku berlari entah kemana. Tenang Jeon Wonwoo ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ya! Kenapa pikiranmu liar sekali eoh?

Sesaat aku hanya tertegun diluar kamar dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan pelingkar dipinggangku. Kurasakan nafasnya yang berhembus dipucuk kepalaku. "Kenapa kau masih diluar hmm?" tanyanya.

Kehadirannya saja sudah dapat membuat aku bernafas tapi dengan posisi seperti ini? Oh bahkan rasanya jantungku mau melompat dari rongganya dan mencari tubuh yan lebih aman untuk berlindung. "Aku suka suhu tubuhmu, bahkan aku suka detak jantungmu Wonwoo-ah" hmm okay aku rasa Mingyu terbentur disuatu tempat atau salah makan tadi siang.

"Mingyu-ah ada apa? Kau tidak demam kan?" ucapku panic. Yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelingaku.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini Wonu tapi aku rasa baru saat ini lah waktunya" bisiknya. Tangan kiri Mingyu yang sebelumnya memeluku perlahan terulur dan membuka pintu kamar itu. ia melepas pelukannya dan mendorong pelan tubuhku. "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ah satu lagi, jika kau menerimaku maka malam ini kau akan menginap disini. Aku sudah memberitahu ibuku dan beliau sudah meminta izin ke Nyonya Jeon agar anaknya dapat menginap disini lalu ibumu mengizikannya." Lanjutnya.

Aku rasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

TBC

Hai ~~ maaf baru sempat menyapa ^^ ini fanfiction pertamaku dan aku harap kalian dapat menikmatinya. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena lupa menusikan SeokSoo di chapter 1.

I hope all of you enjoy my Fanfic ^^

Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka disini.

Ah satu lagi, Review Juseyooo ~~~

* _alterum_ adalah bahasa latin dari jodoh. Intinya maksud dari _alterum_ hampir sama dengan _imprint_ di novel twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Take Holder

Cast

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyoung x Jihoon

Seungcheol x Junghan

Minghao x Jun

Seokmin x Jisoo

Seungkwan x Vernon

Lee Chan

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Normal POV

"Wonu kau bisa duduk dimanapun kau suka. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap mingyu setelah beberapa saat hening. Mereka masih berdiri dibalik pintu setelah ucapan Mingyu yang cukup membuat jantung Wonwoo bekerja lebih keras.

Setelah kepergian Mingyu, yeoja itu memutuskan untuk duduk diatas karpet tebal dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Kamar Mingyu cukup rapih untuk ukuran Namja. Cat dinding berwarna biru muda, sangat muda bahkan mendekati putih. Lemari kayu, maja belajar dengan buku tersusun rapih serta kasur dengan seprai berwarna putih. Oh, melihat kasur Mingyu saja sudah membuat wajah Wonwoo bersemu merah. Wonwoo menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dan mulai memejam kan matanya.

Suasana hening yang terasa dan suara dengungan pendingin yang terdengar agaknya menenangkan perasaannya walau hanya sedikit. Tapi mungkin ketenangan tidak akan berlangsung lama saat situasinya seperti ini— hey bagaimana bisa kalian tenang saat kalian sedang berada di kamar orang yang kalian sukai bahkan sampai disuruh menginap. Suara pintu yang terbukan membuat Wonwoo ikut membuka matanya. Pandangannya jatuh kepada Mingyu yang sedang mendorong pintu dengan kaki untuk menutupnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk dibawah won?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menaruh nampan berisi minuman dingin dan kue diatas meja.

"Aku hanya bingung harus duduk dimana gyu" jawab Wonwoo asal.

Sebenarnya Mingyu tau situasinya. Dia paham mana ada perempuan yang akan duduk dikasur saat yang dia masuki adalah kamar laki-laki. Apa lagi setelah kata-kata yang barusan diucapkannya. Membuat wajah Wonwoo bersemu menjadi hal paling menyenangkan untuk Mingyu sekarang.

"Wonu-yah ada yang ingin aku katakana. Tapi bisa kah kau mendengar semua hingga selesai? Aku tidak akan memaksakan jawabanmu tapi aku ingin kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Apa kau setuju?" Mingyu mengatakan itu bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Ia sudah menyadari tentang apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Laki-laki itu duduk di samping Wonwoo, membiarkan tatapannya jatuh ke gadis cantik disebelahnya lalu ia melihat Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau tau siapa aku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku punya beberapa kandidat didalam fikiranku" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, mencari sedikit petunjuk disana.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku apa itu?"

"Hmm asal kau berjanji tidak akan tertawa saat mendengarnya" Kata-kata Wonwoo seperti perintah untuk Mingyu. Dan tanpa banyak bicara Mingyu menyungingkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. "Mungkin kau sejenis malaikat? Atau seseorang yang tergigit kalelawar super dan berubah menjadi berbeda? Hmm atau Dracula atau mungkin Edward Cullen." Lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu bingung respon apa yang akan ia berikan. Untuk sepersekian detik ia hanya diam mencerna jawaban Wonwoo dan akhirnya meledakan tawanya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh tertawa tapi teori Wonwoo yang terlalu berbelit mau tidak mau membuatnya harus melanggar janjinya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu berbelit hanya untuk menyampakan maksudnya. "Maaf maaf" ucap Minggyu disela tawanya saat melihat Wonwoo sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jadi intinya aku ini apa?"

"Kau….Vampire?" Ucap Wonwoo ragu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya bulu-bulu karpet jauh lebih merik ketimbah wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Jika kau tahu semuanya kenapa kau tidak takut denganku. Atau mungkin menjauhiku?" Mingyu menyentuh dagu Wonwoo dengan tangan kananya dan mengankatnya perlahan. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi Wonwoo saat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng perlahan dan balas menatap iris kecoklatan itu. "Awalnya aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai akhirnya aku mengerti apa maksudmu saat pertama kali kita berbicara bahwa kau tidak seharusya mendekatiku untuk kebaikanku, tapi saat aku selesai berfikir aku sadar siapapun kau ya itu adalah dirimu dan aku akan menerimanya. Haruskah aku bilang padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu?" rona kemarahan di pipi Wonwoo kembali terlihat dan dibalas oleh senyuman manis Mingyu.

"Aku sudah tahu itu won. baiklah biaskah aku mulai penjelasanku dan apa yang sebenarnya inginku sampaikan padamu?" Mingyu melepas tangannya yang ada di dagu Wonwoo lalu memindahkannya pada pinggang ramping gadis itu, menariknya perlahan hingga posisi mereka sangat berdekatan. "Mau kah kau menjadi TakeHolderku?"

"TakeHolder?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya, seperti Minghao untuk Jun hyung, seperti Jisoo noona untuk Seokmin, seperti Junghan noona untuh Seungcheol hyung bahkan mungkin seperti Jihoon untuk Soonyoung hyung jika mereka memang sudah melakukannya"

"Apa arti TakeHolder untuk Vampirenya?"

"TakeHolder adalah segalanya. Bagi Vampire dewasa TakeHolder adalah pendamping mereka, hidup mereka dan sumber kekuatan mereka"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui semua vampire minum darah. Sebelum menemukan TakeHolder kami meminum darah hewan atau mungkin waktu tertentu dan sangat special kami bisa meminum darah manusia yang kami beli dipmi" Mingyu tertawa sejenak mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia membeli darah dikenalan ayahnya untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunnya yang ke seratus. "Dan TakeHolder lah yang menyediakan darahnya untuk kami. Kami melakukan ritual pengikatan yang mereka bilang sebagai perjanjian atau sumpah, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus di sepakati dan dijalankan. Setelah ritual itu TakeHolder dapat memberikan darahnya bahkan hampir setiap waktu tanpa harus takut mati kehabisan darah atau berubah menjadi seperti kami"

"Apa setelah menjadi TakeHolder kami bisa mati?"

"Hampir, tapi jika syarat dan janji tidak dilanggar maka kalian tidak akan mati. Kalian bisa terluka, bisa merasakan sakit dan berdarah tapi kalian hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk sembuh dan menghilangkan semua bekas luka"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Ah, biar mudah aku akan menceritakannya dari awal. Hampir ribuan tahun lalu banyak makhluk yang hidup disini, mulai dari vampire, werewolves, elf dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan banyak creatures yang kau kenal didongeng mungkin benar-benar ada disini. Tapi sebagian besar memilih untuk pergi dan mencari tempatnya sendiri. Hingga yang tersisa hanya werewolves dan vampire. Tapi manusia tahu yang jauh lebih menyusahkan adalah kami para vampire. Kami pemberontak, akan menggigit dan menghisap darah sembarang orang dan yang paling parah terkadang bisa membuat manusia menjadi seperti kami secara tidak sengaja. Maka dari itu penyihir manusia membuat perjanjian dan aturan untuk kami"

Wonwoo tahu bahwa cerita itu adalah cerita yang akan jadi panjang, ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu dan laki-laki itu mengusap pelan rambut Wonwoo lalu melanjutkan ceritannya. "Kami diberi aturan untuk meminum darah hewan dan hanya bisa meminum darah manusia jika ada yang dengan suka rela memberikanya dan menjadikannya Thehost—dulu TakeHolder diberinama seperti itu— setelah usia kami seratus tahun dan dianggap sebagai Vampire dewasa. Menjadi TakeHolder artinya menjadi bagian dari hidup kami. Karena kalian adalah sumber dari hidup itu sendiri. Kalian yang akan memberi kami darah, hidup dan cinta"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan mencerna semua kata-kata Mingyu. Gadis itu tau ia harus mengamati setiap cerita Mingyu tapi otaknya sulit diajak kerjasama dengan baik. Terlalu banyak yang harus diperhatikan. "Jadi kami harus mencintai kalian?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya, itu syarat utama dan satu-satunya. Itu mengapa aku mengnggapnya sebagai lamaran ketimbang perjanjian" tawa Mingyu disela kata-katanya. "Perasaan itu yang membuat racun kami tidak bisa membuat kalian mati. Maka dari itu jika ada rasa tidak percaya, penghianatan atau bahkan hilangnya perasaan itu maka kalian bisa mati sesaat setelah racun kami masuk ketubuh kalian."

"Apa itu berpengaruh dengan dirimu? Apa yang terjadi jika kalian yang sudah berubah, berhianat, dan tidak mencintai kami lagi?

"Tidak ada, tapi kami dilahirkan untuk setia jadi kau jangan khawatir."

"Apa ada ritual penghapusan?"

"Tentu, saat perasaan kalian berubah. Kalian dapat meminta ritual penghapusan. Dan saat kalian sudah bukan Takeholder kami perubahan kalian akan mulai terjadi. Pertumbuhan kalian akan kembali berjalan. Karena selama kalian menjadi Takeholder kalian akan seperti kami Immortal, tidak akan menua. Ah, satu lagi saat umur kami sudah cukup kami bisa menikahi Takeholder kami dan memiliki keluarga kecil"

"Memiliki keluarga kecil? Apa Takeholder dan Vampir bisa punya anak?"

Mingyu tersenyum tulus dan mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ya, tubuh kalian bisa berubah. Kalian manusia dan Vampire diwaktu bersamaan. Kalian bisa mengandung seperti manusia dan saat melahirkan dapat menyembuhkan diri kalian sendiri. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku lahir. Ibuku tidak pernah memberitahunya"

"Apa kalian berkembang?"

"Wonu aku tak mungkin lahir langsung sebesar ini. Kami lahir seperti bayi pada umumnya hanya saja pertumbuhan kami akan berhenti saat berumur delapan belas tahun. Selama itu kami meminum darah ibu kami. Tapi hanya bayi laki-laki yang akan menjadi vampire dan bayi perempuan akan menjadi Dhampire"

"Dhampire? Itu apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kromosom XY tentu saja. Kau tahu tentang sifat X Y ayah dan ibu bukan? XX perempuan dan XY laki-laki. Ayah kami vampire dan ibu kami TakeHolder jadi bisa ditebak bahwa perempuan mewarisi komosom XX bukan? Ya seperti itu lah. Dhampire adalah manusia tetapi punya beberpa karakteristik vampire. Dia tidak menua jika tetap meminum darah setidaknya setahun dua kali, dapat menyembuhkan diri dan terluka serta merasakan sakit seperti Takeholder dan sama seperti kami mereka berhenti bertumbuh saat berusia delapan belas tahun. Istimewanya mereka bisa makan makanan manusia dan jika jatuh cinta pada manusia mereka bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan mereka untuk meminum darah dan hidup seperti manusia normal lalu tua bersama pasangan mereka. Ah Jisoo noona adalah dhampire kau tahu?"

Wonwoo bisa menangkap perasaan iri di kata-kata minggu. Gadis itu mulai memeluk pingganggang Mingyu lalu menatap tepat keiris matanya "Apa kau iri dengan Jisoo eonni atau mereka yang seperti Jisoo eonni?"

"Sangat, mereka bisa memilih yang mereka mau. Mereka bisa menjadi yang mereka inginkan dan yang tepenting mereka tidak hidup dengan menyakiti orang yang mereka cintai. Mereka tidak perlu melihat orang yang mereka cintai meringis hanya agar dapat memenuhi keinginan mereka" Suara Mingyu bergetar. Wonwoo tahu laki-laki itu ingin menangis tapi ditahannya.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Mingyu lalu ditatapnya kedua mata Mingyu. "Kim Mingyu katakan dengan jelas apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mingyu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu balas menatap manik tajam itu "Yang ku inginkan? Kau menjadi Takeholderku?" uncapnya dengan yakin. Ia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibirnya. Singkat namun dapat membuatnya terbang entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Sekarang." Perintah Wonwoo. Setiap kata dari gadis itu saat ini lebih seperti nikotin yang menjadi candu untuk Mingyu. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang Wonwoo katakan walau itu harus meloncat dari namsan tower sekalipun.

"sekarang? Apa kau yakin ? aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa menyuruhmu menginap disini dan akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau ingin berfikir dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan"

"Aku yakin Mingyu. Aku menyayangimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu dan aku bersedia jadi Takeholdermu. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali?"

Mingyu tertegun dengan kata-kata Wonwoo. Awalnya ia pikir gadis itu akan meminta waktu berpikir atau mungkin menolaknya. Dan Mingyu sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. "Baiklah kita mulai ritualnya sekarang"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Bagaimana ritual itu?"

"Kau akan duduk di dalam lingkaran matra dengan lima lilin disekitarnya. Lalu aku akan menggunakan pisau khusus untuk membuat lambang keluargaku ditubuhmu –kau dapat memilih tempat yang kau mau untuk aku gigit nantinya— setelah itu aku akan menggigit jari telunjuku dan menyatukannya dengan darahmu dengan cara mengelus ringan lambang ditubuhmu. Hingga darahku benar benar masuk ke dalam dan menutup lukamu."

"Apa kau bisa berdarah dan memiliki darah? Oh, seperti Jun kau menggigit dan minum di tempat lambang itu?" Mingyu mengangguk mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. "Aku ingin di sini dan disini boleh?" gadis itu menunjuk diperpotongan lehernya dan di pergelanganan tangannya—tepat diatas urat nadinya— seperti Minghao.

"Tentu saja walau darah kami tidak mengalir dan kami hanya bisa berdarah saat gigi kami yang menggoreskannya. Kau ingin dua?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab anggukan antusias dari Wonwoo "Aku dengar nenekku dulu juga melakukannya. Entah apa alasannya hingga membuat dua tanda seperti itu tapi karena tidak dilarang dan tidak bahaya aku akan melakukannya" Setelah mengucapkan itu Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari wajahnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil semua yang dibutuhkannya.

Sepeninggalnya Mingyu, Wonwoo mulai berpikir apa ini keputusan yang baik atau tidak tapi ia yakin bahwa apapun yang ia ambil jika itu untuk Mingyu maka pasti adalah sesuatu hal yang benar walaupun bukan sesuatu hal yang baik. Tidak sampai lima belas menit Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar dan membawa sebuah kain hitam dengan motif lingkaran mantra diatasnya, lima buah lilin, serta sebuah pisau seperti pena. Mingyu mengelarnya di tengah kamarnya lalu meminta Wonwoo untuk duduk ditengahnya. Laki-laki itu menghidupan lilin dan menyusunya memutar searah jarum jam lalu mematikan lampu. Setelah semua persiapan selesai ia memasuki lingkaran dan duduk hadapan Wonwoo.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Mingyu yang hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan mantab dari Wonwoo. Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Wonwoo Pov

Sebelum lampu dimatikan aku sempat melihat jam pada dinding kamar Mingyu. Pukul 07.00 saat semua persiapan ritual selesai dan akan segera dimulai. Mingyu memegang tanganku lembut dan mencium tepat diatas urat nadiku. Kutatap kedua matanya saat dia mendongak dan aku menemukannya, tatapan penuh cinta dan menenangkan yang membuat siapa saja rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Aku akan mulai dari sini" Ucapnya. Ia memegang pisau kecil itu dan mulai menggoreskannya diatas pergelangan tanganku. Perih, tapi ada rasa lain selain perih disana. Rasanya seperti kulitmu digores dengan pisau tajam tapi panas. Perih dan sakit diwaktu bersamaan. Rasanya aku ingin teriak sekeras yang kubisa sekarang tapi aku menahan. Aku tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Mingyu.

Entah sudah berapa lama tapi aku merasa itu bagaikan berjam-jam. Keringat membasahi pelipisku dan ada air mata disudut mataku. Setelah selesai aku lihat Mingyu menggigit pergelangan tangannya dan membiarkan darah mengalir disana. Ia menyatukan pergelangan kami dan membiarkannya disana untuk beberapa waktu. Perlahan rasa perih dan sakit yang aku rasakan menghilang diganti dengan berasaan aneh yang lainnya. Seperti kulitku menebal disemua bagian. Pandanganku dan pendengaranku sedikit lebih baik dan perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Ia menatap tepat kemanik mataku sambil tersenyum manis menampakan gigi taringnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Aku mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Sangat. Bisa cepat kita selesaikan? Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat lelah gyu."

"Tentu" Mingyu memegang lembut ceruk leherku dan memandangku seakan meminta izin atas apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ku jenjangkan leherku untuk memberi akses lebih, setelah aku melakukannya Mingyu mulai menggambar pola itu lagi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda, tetap perih dan panas tapi aku bisa menahannya. Seperti ada selubung ringan yang mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan Mingyu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Saat kurasa semuanya sudah selesai kubuka mataku dan tiba-tiba cahaya sudah memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Jangan berdiri" perintah Mingyu. Ia membereskan lilin-lilin yang sudah padam dan menaruhnya bersama pisau di laci mejanya. "Kau akan terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. Biar aku yang mengendongmu" ia mendekat kearahku dan menggendongku seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Jika saja ini dilakukan disekolah aku pasti sudah memukulnya.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Mingyu membuka pintu dan berjalan kea rah kamar dengan pintu ber cat putih disamping kamarnya. Setelah sampai didalamnya Mingyu menurunkanku di atas kasur dan mulai menyelimutiku.

"Kau ingin ganti baju? Ibuku sudah membelikan beberapa baju tidur untukmu. Apa perlu aku benar-benar menghubungi orang tuamu?"

"Tidak perlu gyu. Toh aku hanya sendirian dirumah. Ah, Mingyu kapan aku bisa bertemu ibumu? Aku tidak ingin disangka tidak sopan karena tidak menyapanya hari ini"

"Besok saat sarapan. Kau bisa menyapa ibu dan ayahku disana" ucap Mingyu sambil menyerahkan baju tidur yang bisa aku gunakan. "besok kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama" lanjutnya. Ia mencium keningku lalu berjalan hendak meninggalkan kamar ingin memberikan privasi untukku.

Setelah Mingyu keluar kamar aku hanya diam memandang pergelangan tangan kananku yang kini memiliki sebuah tanda. Gambar lingkaran dengan beberpa pola rumit didalamnya kini menghiasi pergelangan tanganku. Apa ini sungguhan? Entah kenapa aku tersenyum sangat lebar saat ini.

Beberapa menit kuhabiskan untuk mandi dan menggantii bajuku di kamar mandi dalam kamar itu. saat mematut diri dicermin kuikat rambut panjangku dan melihat tanda di perpotongan leherku. Sempurnya. Bahkan lebih baik dari tanda di pergelangan tanganku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kasur dan berniat untuk tidur. Malam ini terlalu panjang dibanding malam lain yang pernah kutemui, padahal sekarang masih pukul Sembilan tapi aku sudah benar benar lelah.

"Selamat tidur Mingyu" ucapku, walau aku tahu Mingyu yang berada di kamar sebelah tidak akan mendengarnya tapi aku tetap ingin mengucapkannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik aku jatuh kedalam mimpi indahku.

Mingyu Pov

Aku membuka mata pukul enam tepat. Jika kalian pikir kami Vampire tidak tidur maka kalian salah. Mungkin para vampire murni yang berubah karena gigitan vampire lain seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan kami yang sebenarnya adalah vampire campuran. Kami tidur, kami tidak takut matahari—walau kami tidak suka— dan mata kami tidak berwarna merah atau emas hanya coklat seperti biasa. Banyak mitos vampire sebenarnya tidak berlakulagi untuk vampire sekarang.

Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan tertahan dari kamar sebelahku. Apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo? Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, mengetuk pelan sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam. Kulihat gadis itu sedang terkesiap didepan cermin besar yang ada dikamar itu. aku tahu ini pasti terjadi. Kulangkahkan kaki kearahnya dan berdiri dibelakang gadis itu.

"Ada yang salah denganmu Nyonya Kim?" entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menggodanya hari ini.

"Jangan seenaknya menganti margaku gyu. Aku masih Jeon" ucapnya. "Hmm gyu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, maksudku kenapa ada lingkaran perak di mataku? Walau tipis tapi terlihat berbeda. Kenapa rambutku berubah keabu-abuan seperti milikmu? Apa ini biasa terjadi? Minghao, Junghan eonni, Jisoo eonni tidak seperti ini"

"Kau mungkin tidak melihat mata mereka dengan seksama won, mereka juga seperti itu tapi kalau masalah rambut itu salahku"

"Salahmu?"

Aku mengganguk "Saat Vampire memiliki kekuatan lebih—dalam kasusku aku dapat memanipulasi kabut— dapat mempengaruhi TakeHoldernya menjadi seperti pasangannya. Dalam kasusmu kau mengikuti warna rambutku dan percayalah rambutku berwarna seperti ini sejak lahir."

"Kabut?" Wonwoo menarik tanganku untuk melikarkanya dipinggang gadis itu.

"Bukan kabut seperti uap putih yang biasa kau lihat won, ini seperti memanipulasi pandangan ya seperti itulah. Aku tidak menyangka kelebihanku sekuat itu. kau sudah mandi won?" aku melihat ia menggeleng kecil dari cermin. Kucium ringan puncak kepalanya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap sekolah. "Satu jam lagi kita bertemu di meja makan Kim Wonwoo"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganti margaku seenaknya Kim" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berlari keluar kamar itu sebelum dihadiahi pukulan atau timpukan bantal darinya.

Jam di dinding kamarku telah menunjukan pukul 7.00 saat aku mendengar ketukan ringan di kamarku. "Mingyu boleh aku masuk" ucap suara diluar sana.

"Tentu won, masuklah" ucapku.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarku dan membawa langkahnya hingga sampai tepat dihadapanku. Entah mengapa auranya sedikit berbeda. Dari awal aku meliatnya aku tahu dia sangat cantik tapi sekarang gadis itu jauh lebih cantik. Aku tahu menjadi TakeHolder akan merubah seseorang tapi apa efeknya sebaik ini? Kulitnya yang dari awal putih sekarang semakin putih, matanya yang semua berwarna coklat kini berkilat keperakan, rambut panjang yang dulunya hitam kini memiliki warna keabuan. Aku rasa ia lebih pantas menjadi vampire ketimbang aku.

"Aku hanya tidak enak jika harus kemeja makan sendiri gyu. Bisakah kita kesana bersama?"

"Tentu, Kajja. Lagipula aku sudah selesai" kugenggam lengan Wonwoo dan menariknya perlahan.

Normal Pov

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memasuki ruang makan dengan dua kursi yang telah diisi. Saat melihat Wonwoo yang menundukan kepalanya Mingyu tersenyum dan meremas ringan tangan Wonwoo yang digenggamnya. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja won" Bisik Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo menganggkat kepalanya saat suara seorang wanita menyapa pendengarannya. "Wua kau sangat cantik Wonie, kemarin aku sempat melihatmu sekilas sebelum kau masuk kamar Mingyu. Tapi tidak ku sangka warna abu-abu akan sangat cocok untukmu" ucapan itu membuat semburat merah dikedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih eommonim" Jawab Wonwoo

"Panggil aku eomma, sekarang kau bagian dari keluarga kami" Nyonya Kim menyuruh Wonwoo duduk di sebelahnya dan membuat Wonwoo harus duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

Walaupun namanya sarapan bersama tetapi tetap saja yang memakan sarapannya hanya Wonwoo dan nyonya Kim. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan dan membuat Wonwoo nyaman. Tempat ini bahkan jauh lebih nyaman dari rumahnya sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk mungkin lupa bagaimana Wonwoo akan sarapan nantinya, apa Wonwoo akan makan dengan baik. Yang mereka lakukan hanya meninggalkan uang, uang dan uang seakan uang akan cukup untuk semuanya. Semalam saat ia menginap ia benar-benar tidak memberikan kabar kepada kedua orang tuanya. Toh dirumah ia hanya akan hidup sendiri.

Mereka berangkat kesekolah sesaat setelah Wonwoo selesai sarapan. Mereka keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju garasi kediaman keluarga Kim itu. "Untuk hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya aku akan membawa Mobil agar bisa mengantarmu pulang" kata Mingyu.

"Jika kau memang punya dan bisa mengendarainya kenapa kau tidak pernah membawanya ke sekolah?"

" _Well_ , aku hanya bingung untuk apa aku membawanya tapi sekarang aku punya alasan untuk membawanya" Mingyu membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Wonwoo, kau sudah sarapan bukan?" kata Mingyu saat ia sudah naik dikursi pengemudi

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku yang akan minta sarapanku dari mu" Mingyu menyunggingkn senyum miringnya.

Laki-laki itu menggengam tangan kanan Wonwoo dan mencium pergelangan tangan kanannya tepat di atas urat nadi gadis itu. perlakuan Mingyu membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak sangat cepat. Debaran atara senang dan penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya saat gigi taring Mingyu menembus kulitnya dan menghisap darahnya?

TBC

Maaf lama updatenya hehe

Tadinya mau update kemarin tapi ternyata ada banyak ide yang terkumpul jadi ngerubah beberapa bagian disana-sini.

I hope all of you enjoy my fanfic ^^

Dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Jika ada pertanyaan juga tanyakan saja pasti aku jawab di chap selanjutnya.

Ah, satu lagi. Review Juseyoooo ~~~


	4. Special Story I

Take Holder

Cast

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyoung x Jihoon

Seungcheol x Junghan

Minghao x Jun

Seokmin x Jisoo

Seungkwan x Vernon

Lee Chan

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Normal POV

Seorang yeoja terjaga dari mimpi indahnya karena mendengar suara seseorang sedang bersenandung dihadapannya. Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berharap dapat memfokuskan pandangan dan meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dihadapannya benar-benar nyata. Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya seakan bertanya apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini.

"Ah, Jihoon kau sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya orang itu.

"Soonyoung apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu malah membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku? Menemanimu tidur disini. Tadi aku hanya sedang lewat didepan kelasmu saat aku melihatmu tidur dengan nyenyak disini. Lagipula aku yakin kau akan tidur hingga petang jadi aku menemanimu takut kau akan pulang terlalu malam. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam enam asal kau tahu saja" Jelas Soonyoung panjang lebar.

"Jam berapa?" Jihoon menyalakan ponselnya dan melihat angka 18:06 dilayarnya. "Sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" Jihoon bertanya sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Jam empat. Kau kira aku tega membangunkanmu yang sedang tidur dengan damai" Soonyoung yang sebelumnya menikuti Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya saat gadis didepannya berhenti didepan pintu. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Lorongnya gelap, maksudku apa sudah selarut ini hingga suasana sudah sangat gelap. Kukira sekarang musim semi seharusnya matahari bersinar lebih lama bukan?" Jihoon masih menahan langkahnya di depan pintu kelas.

"Ini musim semi bodoh bukan musim panas jadi matahari tidak bertahan selama apa yang ada dikepalamu"

"Ya! Soonpabbo kau mengatakan aku bodoh? Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh eoh?" Jihoon membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sonnyoung dan pemukul lengannya.

"Aww, Kau kira tidak sakit? Sudah kau mau pulang atau ku tinggalkan kau sendiri disini" Soonyoung tahu Jihoon itu tsundere jadi kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan mengikuti egonya dan membiarkan Soonyoung pergi begitu saja. Atau mungkin laki-laki itu salah?

"Soonyoung jangan tinggalkan aku" Jihoon mengejar kekasihnya yang telah jalan mendahuluinya beberapa langkah. Kekasih? Yap, Soonyoung telah mengakui perasaannya ke Jihoon seminggu yang lalu dan dibalas dengan sepenuh hati oleh gadih mungil itu. walau hubungan mereka lebih sering seperti Tom and Jerry daripada Romeo and Juliettnya.

Oke, Soonyoung tahu Jihoon manis tapi ia tidak menyangka Jihoon yang ketakutan jauh lebih manis lagi. Sangat imut malah. Gadis itu sedang memeluk lengannya dengan erat dan mengikuti langkahnya tanpa banyak bicara. Mungkin ini sedikit kejam tapi ia sangat menyukai ketakutan Jihoon. _Haruskan aku menakutinya setiap hari?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jihoon-ah apa ayahmu ada dirumah? Apa kau mau bermain dirumahku dulu?" ucap Soonyoung setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia Soon, dia mungkin sudah lupa dia memiliki anak perempuan dirumahnya. Yang ia ingat hanya perusahaannya dan saham miliknya. Oh, mungkin dia ingat tapi dia tidak peduli yang penting ia memberi anaknya uang. Setelah eomma tidak ada aku tak pernah benar-benar peduli untuk pulang Soon, jadi baiklah aku akan kerumahmu." Oceh Jihoon. Soonyoung tahu cerita itu tapi mendengar hal itu lagi ia jadi mengingat air mata Jihoon saat pertama kali menceritakanya.

"Kajja." Soonyoung menarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon perlahan menuju mobilnya.

Perjalanan cukup singkat hanya sekitar beberapa menit menuju rumah Soonyoung. Setelah sampai Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Jihoon—nyaris menyeret— menuju kamarnya. Ini bukan pertama kali gadis itu main kerumah Soonyoung bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi kekasih sudah beberapa kali dia kesana, bahkan sudah mengenal baik keluarga Soonyoung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyeret ku eoh?" omel Jihoon setelah masuk kekamar Soonyoung. Gadis itu duduk di kasur dan melipat keduatangannya di depan dada.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu dan ini sangat penting" Soonyoung membawa langkahnya kearah Jihoon dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Mau kah kau menjadi TakeHolderku Lee Jihoon?" Tangan Soonyoung terulur hendak menyentuk pipi Jihoon saat si pemilik pipi menyentuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa yang kau maksud TakeHolder?"

"Hidupku. Maukah kau menjadi hidupku? Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang aku butuhkan untuk hidup. Menjadi hal yang akan membuatku tak bisa jauh darimu. Menjadi gravitasi untukku berpijak dan menjadi udara untukku bernafas"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kwon"

"Aku sudah mengatakan siapa aku bukan? Saat menyatakan perasaanku padamu aku mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah manusia. Aku vampire dan untukku bisa hidup kau tahu bukan apa yang aku butuhkan? "

"Jadi maksudmu kau memanfaatkanku? Untuk menjadi makananmu?" raut wajah Jihoon berubah derastis. Tidak ada senyum yang ada hanya raut gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. TakeHolder bukan makanan Ji, itu seperti penambat. Seperti pemegang kekuasaan atas diriku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ritual. Akan ada ritual yang memberikamu kekuatan baru, setelah ritual itu kau akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang baru. Kau bisa merasakan sakit, kau bisa berdarah dan kau bisa terluka tapi kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak akan menjadi seperti kami atau kehabisan darah walau memberiku makan setiap saat. Kau akan menjadi sempurna."

"Aku? Seperti itu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. Laki-laki itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Jihoon dan membawa tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut gadis itu. "Perlu aku jelaskan lebih lanjut?" Soonyoung melihat Jihoon mengangguk dan meneruskan ceritanya. "Dulu ribuan tahun yang lalu kami sangat menyusahkan manusia jadi penyihir manusia membuat perjanjian pada tetua kami untuk dapat hidup tetapi tidak akan membahayakan hidup manusia.

"kami hanya boleh meminum darah manusia yang menjadi Takeholder kami dan jika tidak kami harus meminum darah hewan. Dan untuk menjadi TakeHolder harus ada syarat yang dipenuhi yaitu cinta. TakeHolder harus mencintai Vampirenya atau racun dari kami akan membunuh TakeHolder kami sendiri. Jadi tidak boleh ada penghianatan"

"Apa jika aku menjadi TakeHoldermu aku dapat menjadi seperti Vampire?" Tanya Jihoon

"Hampir, seperti yang ku katakana kau dapat terluka tapi kau dapat menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri secepat kau mendapatkan luka itu"

"Apa yang terjadi jika Vampirenya yang selingkuh?"

"Tidak ada, tapi kami adalah makhluk setia jadi kau tenang saja"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau akan ku tandai, aku akan menggambarkan lambang keluargaku ditubuhmu. Jadi aku hanya dapat meminum darah dari tempat tanda itu. Jika aku menggigitmu ditempat lain racunku akan menyakitimu. Setidaknya kau akan demam selama beberapa hari"

"Jika aku jadi seperti itu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Apa mereka akan menjauhiku? Karena hanya kau dan mereka yang menganggapku didunia ini"

Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengecup ringan bibir Jihoon "Kau berbeda dan sama dalam waktu bersamaan Ji, kau berubah tapi tidak akan ada yang menyadari perubahanmu jika mereka tidak benar benar mengamatimu dan jika mereka tahu ada yang berubah kau pasti mudah mencari alasannya. Lagipula….Jika benar Mingyu juga melakukannya malam ini semua sahabatmu telah menjadi TakeHolder, kecuali Seungkwan tentunya."

"Semua? Wonwoo juga? Minghao? Jisoo eonni dan Junghan eonni?"

Soonyoung mengangguk "Wonwoo untuk Mingyu, Minghao untuk Jun, dan kau pasti tahu untuk siapa Jisoo Noona dan Junghan Noona"

"Seokmin dan Seungcheol oppa" Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum. Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua pipi Soonyoung dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Aku mau. Aku akan mejadi TakeHoldermu" Lanjutnya.

Jihoon tahu ini keputusannya dan ia tahu semua keputusannya adalah keputusan terbaik bagi hidupnya. Awalnya ia takut, tapi jika semua sahabatnya pernah melawati itu kenapa tidak dengan dirinya? Jihoon melewati proses ritual itu dengan sangat diam. Ia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya saat pisau itu menggores kulitnya. Awalnya leher gadis itu terasa perih lalu perlahan memanas dan terasa sakit hingga ada hawa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya lalu semua rasa sakitnya pergi entah kemana.

"Kau telah melewatinya Jihoonie, sekarang aku milikmu selamanya" Soonyoung memeluk gadisnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang sangat panjang.

Awalnya kecupan ringan hingga keduanya sama-sama jatuh dalam pesona satu sama lain, kecupan itu menjadi ciuman lembut lalu perlahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar setelah sekian menit Jihoon memukul dada Soonyoung untuk meminta udaranya. ia menghentikan Soonyoung sebelum lidah laki-laki itu ikut bermain dalam mulutnya.

"Soonyoung aku lelah. Bolehkah aku tidur?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tentu Jihoonie" Soonyoung menggendong Jihoon dan membawa gadis itu ke kamar tamu yang berada disebelah kamarnya. "kau bisa tidur disini Jihoonie" Soonyoung membaringkan Jihoon di tempat tidur dan mencium keningnya.

"Kau juga tidur disini Soonyoungie. Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur sendiri" Jihoon menahan tangan Soonyoung sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari sisinya.

"Jika begitu kenapa kita tidak tidur dikamarku saja" Tawa Soonyoung lepas dan kembali menggendong Jihoon menuju kamarnya.

"Apa aku tidak berat Soon? Dari tadi kau menggendongku. Padahal aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Kau seringan bulu Ji" jawaban Soonyoung mau tak mau membuat Jihoon merona. Setelah kembali kekamar Soonyoung, keduanya berbaring. Pemuda itu membawa gadisnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Selamat tidur Ji" itu ucapan termanis dan terindah yang didengar Jihoon selama empat tahun terakhir.

"Selamat tidur Soon, terimakasih karena telah membawa ucapan itu kedalam hidupku lagi" keduanya memejamkan maja dan tak peduli dengan rok dan celana seragam yang masih mereka gunakan.

In Another Place

Seorang gadis sedag duduk di pangkuan pemuda tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan. Tangan gadis itu berada didepan dadanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Gege, Minghao ingin Ice Cream sekarang" Ucap gadis itu.

"Haohao ini sudah malam tidak baik makan ice cream di malam hari kau tahu?" pemuda yang sebelumnya dipanggil 'Gege' itu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Hao Cuma mau sedikit ge, lagipula hao kan TakeHolder jadi Hao tidak aja sakit gege" ucapan polos Minghao mau tak mau membuat Jun—pemuda dihadapannya— melepaskan tawanya.

"Aku tahu Hao, aku tahu. Tapi kau masih tetap bisa sakit dan kau tahu bukan kau masih demam karena kemarin" pipi putih Minghao seketika berubah semerah tomat dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Itu salah gege, siapa suruh gege menggigit Hao ditempat yang tidak seharusnya." Minghao terus memukul pelan dada Jun hingga membuat si pemilik dada meledakan tawanya.

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya eoh? Seharusnya kau ingat bagaimana kau terus memangil dan mendesahkan namaku kemarin malam" ucapan Jun yang sedikit frontal mau tak mau membuat Minghao benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Gege hentikan" Minghao memeluk leher Jun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu. "Hao malu ge, hentikan atau Hao akan kembali keapartemen sekarang juga."

Ancaman Minghao membuat Jun berhenti tertawa dan mengerattkan pelukannya. Ia tahu gadisnya adalah orang yang nekat dan akan benar-benar menepati apa yang ia katakana. Memiliki kekasih dan TakeHolder tomboy memang sedikit menyusahkan tetapi merupakan tantangan tersendiri untuk Jun. ah, bertapa ia sangat mencintai Minghaonya.

"Ge bagaimana jika Wonwoo tahu kalian itu apa dan bagaimana jika Wonwoo tahu aku, Jisoo eonni dan Junghan eonni tidak sama lagi dengannya." Minghao mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat senyuman kekasihnya.

"Tak masalah Hao, Mingyu pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kau tahu bukan Wonwoo jauh lebih pintar dari siapapun juga"

"Gege kenapa kau memuji gadis lain dihadapan kekasihmu sendiri ge, apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi eoh?"

Jun menikmatinya. Ia tahu Minghao sangat cemburuan tapi ia sangat menyukai sifat kekasihnya yang satu ini. Ia suka saat Minghaonya cemburu, manja dan ketakutan. Haah, membayangkannya saja sudah mampu membuat Jun tersenyum sendiri. "Hao dengar kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu jauh daripada diriku sendiri. Ku kekasihku, TakeHolderku, jadi kau adalah hidupku. Arraseo?" ucap Jun yang dihadiahi anggukan dari Minghao.

"Baiklah ge" Minghao menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jun dan menghirup aromanya. Sesekali gadis itu mencium leher Jun dan mengusapkan wajahnya disana.

"Hao-er jangan sampai membuat little Jun terbangun eoh, ingat kau masih demam"

Fin

makasih untuk DevilPrince yang sudah menyadari kesahan aku hehe maklum lagi ngantuk jadi sampe salah post gitu

Maaf yang sedang penasaran dengan ceritanya Mingyu tapi malah aku kasih cerita ini hehe.

Karena mengganggu orang lagi sarapan itu gak baik makanya biarkan Mingyu sarapan dengan baik dulu ya haha

Dan karena ada yang pesen cerita Soonhoon jadi deh aku buatin ini dulu sama ceritanya Junhao.

Aku lelah berpikir karena semua teaser short movienya BTS bikin pusing jadi ada baiknya kita menyegarkan otak dengan fic ringan *plak digampar reader*

Besok aku post lanjutannya beneran deh anggep aja ini bonus chapter I dari aku siapa tahu besok besok aku kasih yang Seoksoo sama Seunghan haha

I hope you enjoy my fanfic ^^

Bagi yang punya kritik dan sarn sangat disarankan untuk disampaikan.

Terakhir review juseyooo ~~~


	5. Chapter 4

Take Holder

Cast

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyoung x Jihoon

Seungcheol x Junghan

Minghao x Jun

Seokmin x Jisoo

Seungkwan x Vernon

Lee Chan

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Normal Pov

Sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan memasuki koridor kelasnya. Setiap langkah yang dibawa mereka menuju kelas menambah pasang mata yang melihatnya. Pandangan mereka berbeda-beda beberapa memasang wajah iri, sebagian memandang dengan pandangan penasaran dan tak jarang yang menunjukan kekaguman yang terlihat didepan mereka. Pasangan itu terlalu sempurna, mereka mengenali keduanya tapi entah kenapa auranya berbeda.

"Saat Vampire telah meminum darah manusia pesonanya akan lebih terlihat. Kau percaya?" Bisik Mingyu kepada kekasih yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau bahkan sudah mengagumkan sejak kita bertama bertemmu gyu" bisikan balasan dari Wonwoo mau tak mau membuat Mingyu merangkul pundak gadis itu lebih erat. Apa Wonwoonya sedang berusaha mengombal sekarang?

"Kau memang tahu diriku dengan sangat baik Won"

Setiap interaksi kecil yang mereka lakukan membuat banyak pasang mata mengamati mereka. Tak jarang yang berbisik 'mereka sangat manis' kepada orang disebelahnya, atau mungkin 'lihat mereka sangat serasi bukan? Betapa beruntungnya mereka saling memiliki' tak jarang yang bergumam 'orang manis dan cantik seperti dia memang pantas mendapatkan kekasih yang tampan'

Wonwoo sendiri tak percaya dengan semuanya. Ia memang terkadang merasa wajahnya manis tapi dia tidak sepercaya diri itu sampai menyebut wajahnya cantik, bahkan sampai membuat orang lain menoleh kearahnya. Ini seperti saat pertama ia menginjakan kaki disini, banyak yang mengamatinya penasaran dan jujur itu membuatnya risih.

"Won ada yang harus aku urus sebentar dikelas Seungcheol hyung. Bisa aku tinggal kan? Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Mingyu saat mereka telah sampai didepan kelas mereka. Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo singkat sebelum akhirnya berlari dan menghilang persimpangan koridor.

Wonwoo hanya terpaku didepan kelasnya sambil melihat lorong yang sudah tidak memiliki sosok Mingyu didalamnya. "Jeon Wonwoo mungkin kau benar-benar sudah kurang waras" ucapnya sambil memegang kening lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Wonie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kajja kita masuk" Minghao yang awalnya berniat memasuki kelas mengentikan langkahnya didepan Wonwoo lalu menuntun pelan tangan kecil itu untuk masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Hao-ah, apa aku sudah benar-benar nyaris seperti orang gila karena mencintainya?" Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya dikursi paling belakang, tempatnya biasa duduk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya, kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Kita sekarang sama Hao-ah" Wonwoo menatap Minghao yang sedang mencerna jawaban darinya.

"Mungkin aku mengerti. Ah, ngomong-ngomong won, apa kau mengganti warna rambutmu? Menurutku abu-abu sangat cocok untukmu" Minghao mengingat sesuatu dan mendekatkan wajahnya kesisi telinga Wonwoo. "Apa kau sudah jadi TakeHolder Mingyu won? Aku melihat itu dari matamu tapi aku ingin memastikannya won." bisik Minghao.

Pipi Wonwoo memanas dan ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya gadis itu mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakan tapi ia bingung memulainya darimana "Sudah, dan rambutku berubah setelah menjadi TakeHoldernya entah karena apa" ucap Wonwoo asal. "Ah ming, setelah aku merasakannya sendiri ternyata menjadi Takeholder tidak buruk juga."

Flashback

Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo dan mencium pergelangannya perlahan. Ia menjilat perlahan pergelangan tangan itu dan mulai menyiapkan pergelangan Wonwoo untuk digigit pertama kalinya. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang mengangguk kearahnya memberikan persetujuan lalu perlahan menancapkan taringnya disana.

Awalnya Wonwoo terkesiap dan memejamkan matanya erat menahan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih, beberpa detik setelah taring Mingyu mengoyak kulitnya Wonwoo mulai terbiasa dan melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Walau rasa sakit itu masih ada tapi sensasi Mingyu yang sedang menghisap darahnya sangat menyenangkan. Dan ia sangat menyukainya. Katakan saja Wonwoo gila tapi ia benar-benar menyukai rasa sakit itu. apa lagi setiap perlakuan Mingyu kepadanya setelah selesai melakukan itu.

Mingyu menyudahi waktu 'sarapannya' dan memandang Wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya. _Oh ya Tuhan kenapa dia tampan sekali dengan darah di ujung bibirnya._ Batin Wonwoo. Gadis itu masih terdiam dan menunggu Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi dugaan Wonwoo salah, Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya dan malah mencium bibirnya lembut. Wonwoo berpikir ciuman ini tak semanis dugaannya, rasanya anyir dan sedikit amis. Tapi Wonwoo sangat menyukainya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan itu hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu pelan untuk mendapatkan oksigennya.

"Appaku bilang kami harus memperlakukan Takeholder kami dengan sangat baik. Setelah kami melakukan itu kami harus memberikan sesuatu untuk membalasnya" Mingyu menyungingkan senyum lebarnya lalu mengelus rambut keabuan milik Wonwoo.

Flashback end

Bel istirahat berbunyi saat Wonwoo sedang memindahkan catatan yang berada dipapan tulis, Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo perlahan untuk mengganggu gadis itu. Mingyu tahu bahwa gadisnya akan selalu focus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya tapi hey ini sudah masuk jam istirahat kenapa harus dia melanjutkan mencatatnya saat hampir seluruh manusia di kelanya telah menghilang.

Wonwoo yang merasa risih menggedikan bahunya dan menatap Mingyu tajam, gadis itu menutup bukunya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. "Mingyu, apa kau tidak bisa diam sedikit saja?"

Senyum jahil terlukis dibibirnya, laki-laki itu mendorong ringan kening Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya, tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Mingyu-ah kajja kita ke kantin sekarang" Wonwoo yang mulai jengah ditatap seperti itu, mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu kekasihnya menyambut tangan itu. "apa kau menolakku Kim?" lanjutnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan mulai bejalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang tak juga membalas uluran tangannya.

Mingyu tertawa singkat dan membawa langkanya hingga sampai kedepan kekasihnya, Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu berhenti tepat didepan gadisnya dan mencuri kecupan di bibir merah jambu itu. "Eihh, kau tidak pantas cemberut seperti itu Wonu. Kau terlalu cantik untuk menekuk wajahmu" Mingyu dapat melihat pipi Wonwoo bersemu. Ia memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan kurus Wonwoo dan menariknya lembut. "Kajja kau harus makan sayang, aku tak mau kau sakit "

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu Kim" Wonwoo kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan membiarkan langkahnya ditutuntun oleh Mingyu.

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu bersama kekasihnya menjadi berita paling menghebohkan pagi ini dan sepertinya euphoria gosip hubungan mereka masih memanas hingga makan siang hari ini. Terlihat dari tatapan mata yang masih tertuju kepada mereka sepanjang koridor menuju kantin. Oh dan hampir semua siswa yang bergosip mempertanyakan siapa gadis disebelah Mingyu. Sebenarnya ditambah fakta bahwa Wonwoo belum genap satu semester disekolah ini, bisa dikatakan bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda. Kulit putihnya menjadi semakin pucat tapi memiliki aura yang sangat menyenangkan, rambut kelabunya memberikesan angkuh dan manis diwaktu bersamaan, intinya Wonwoo sempurna sekarang.

Mingyu masih menggengam tangan Wonwoo protektif, hei bagaimana tidak jika Mingyu lengah sedikit saja kekasih manisnya itu bisa di culik orang lain dan di bawa pergi oleh orang asing. Dan jelas Mingyu tidak menginginkannya. Sedikit drama mungkin tapi Mingyu benar-benar takut hal itu dapat terjadi.

Langkah mereka terhenti dimeja ujung kantin tempat mereka berduabelas berkumpul. Kali ini Minus Seungkwan. Jihoon menggeser duduknya dan membiarkan sahabatnya duduk disebelahnya sedangkan kekasih sahabatnya menempati tempat dihadapan gadis bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Won, jelaskan apa yang terjadi" bisik Jihoon. Wonwoo melihat gadis manis disebelahnya sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Jihoon tak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan Wonwoo. Mata Jihoon berpendar keperakan seperti matanya dan kulit Jihoon juga sepucat dirinya, jadi kenapa hanya Jihoon yang berhak mengintrogasinya?

"Kau Juga berhutang cerita Lee" Bisik Wonwoo yang dibalas oleh Jihoon dengan tatapan merona dan sedikit tidak percaya. Sahabatnya bisa semenakutkan ini ternyata.

Kehenengan tiba-tiba muncul dimeja mereka saat Seungcheol mengetuk meja selama beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan atensi mereka. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menunjuk seungcheol secara resmi sebagai pemimpin tetapi karena dia yang lebih tua dan lebih tau maka semua orang tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kalian tahu bahwa sebentarlagi gerhana akan benar-benar tiba. Dan tidak perlu aku ingatkan lagi kan tentang ritual kalian. Dan untukmu Hansol, persiapkan dirimu sebentar lagi kau akan memilih Takeholder bukan?" Setelah kata-kata Seungcheol keheningan kembali tercipta, bagi Takeholder seperti Minghao, Jihoon dan Wonwoo hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru jadi mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada orang tua kalian, Minggu depan saat matahari, bumi dan bulan berada dalam satu garis lurus kita akan memulai acaranya dirumahku."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya yang langsung dibalas dengan usapan ringan dirambutnya. Menenangkan gadis itu. mungkin Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi ia percaya kepada Mingyu.

_TBC_

Halooooooo, maaf yaaaa Ririn lama updatenya kemaren diculik tugas haha

Makasih yang udah bersedia menunggu

Mau ngasih bocoran nih dichapterdepan Mungkin ada panas-panasnya(?) gak sampe rate M sih tapi yaaaaaaa gitu wkwk aku masih belum ada niatan buat ngerubah rate ff ini jadi M tapi mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu bakalan ada /

Oooiyaaaaa #500Dayswithsvt duh gak kerasa udah 500 hari sejak sebongie debut jadi terharu :') jadi mungkin ff ini hadiah dari ririn buat kalian(?) haha

I hope you enjoy my fanfic ^^

Bagi yang punya kritik dan sarn sangat disarankan untuk disampaikan.

Terakhir review juseyooo ~~~


	6. Chapter 5

Take Holder

Cast

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyoung x Jihoon

Seungcheol x Junghan

Minghao x Jun

Seokmin x Jisoo

Seungkwan x Vernon

Lee Chan

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Little bit rate M/?

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap lima pasang manusia, tunggu manusia? Ralat, lima vampire dan pasangannya sedang berdiri melingkar di tengah ruangan tersebut. Lima vampire itu mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala mereka, sedangkan TakeHolder mereka mengenakan jubah yang sama tetapi berwarna putih dan sekarang berdiri didepan pasangannya dengan jarak sekitar dua meter. Dikaki para TakeHolder terdapat gambar pentagram yang digambar menggunakan kapur putih dengan lambang keluarga diatas pentagram tersebut.

Ruangan ini berlantaikan batu marmer hitam dengan dinding berwarna senada yang terletak diruang bawah tanah rumah keluarga Choi. Ruangan itu hanya di terangi puluhan lilin. Didalam ruangan itu kelima TakeHolder sedang menundukan kepala mereka menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Kelima vampire disana berlahan mendekati jarak dengan pasangannya lalu menyentuh dagu TakeHoldernya den mengangkat dagu itu untuk mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Gerakan itu tidak dilakukan secara benar-benar serentak tentu saja, namun tujuan mereka satu yaitu membuat pasangannya menatap balik kearah mereka.

Perlahan tangan sang vampire mengarah kebahu pasangannya dan menyuruh pasangannya untuk bersimpuh dengan menggunkan kedua lututnya. Setelah gadis-gadis itu bersimpuh pasangannya akan membuka tudung mereka dan mengelus rambut mereka dengan lebut.

Ritual bulan purnama adalah ritual yang dilakukan delapan tahun sekali untuk mengeratkan hubungan Vampire-Takeholder dibawah gerhana bulan. Pada gerhana tahun kedelapan mereka mengulangi ritual ini untuk membuat Takeholdernya semakin terikat dengan mereka. Dengan alasan baik tentu saja.

Perlahan para Takeholder itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap pasangannya yang ada di atas mereka. Beberapa memancarkan kecemasan dan rasa kasih sayang dimatanya, sisanya memancarkan keyakinan dan rasa cinta. Para Vampire itu tersenyum dan memulai ritualnya.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoonya yang manis sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang dan cemas bersamaan. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Wonwoonya percaya padanya dan tidak ada sorot keraguan di hazel itu. Perlahan Mingyu menggigit pergelangan tangannya dan menghisap darahanya sendiri. Darah itu tidak ditelan olehnya melainkan di tahan dimulutnya untuk nantinya diberikan kepada Wonwoo. Setelah dirasa cukup minggu ikut bersimpuh didepan Wonwoo dan mencium bibirnya lembut, vampire itu menyalurkan darahnya disela-sela ciumannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. setelah darahnya habis diminum oleh Wonwoo—walau sebagian mengalir keluar dari bibir mereka— Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo lembut dan menyudahi ciumannya.

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh semua pasangan yang ada disitu dan selain Wonwoo semuanya melenguh disela ciuman mereka. Semua sura itu membuat Wonwoo yang telah menyudahi ciumannya hanya dapat tertunduk malu dan berusaha tidak memperdulukan suara lainnya. Sebuah elusan disudur bibirnya yang diwarnai noda darah membuat Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum saat melihat Mingyunya. "Bagaimana rasanya hmm?" Tanya vampire itu.

Wonwoo tahu maksudnya dan dia tersipu mendengarnya. Saat tadi Mingyu mencium bibirnya hudungnya menangkap bau anyir dan besi berkarat disaat bersamaan, tapi bukannya jijik Wonwoo malah ikut memperdalam ciumannya dan menerima cairan itu dari bibir Mingyu. Rasa darah Mingyu anyir tentu saja tapi ada rasa manis dan sedikit rasa memabukan disana. Oh, apa Wonwoo boleh meminumnya lagi nanti?

Setelah meminum darah itu Wonwoo merasa tenggorokannya terbakar oleh rasa menagih yang tidak kunjung pergi. Wonwoo ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi tapi ia malu mengakuinnya. Hey, disini bukan ia yang vampire tapi kenapa ia juga ingin meminum darah pasangannya saat ini. "Darahmu membuatku ingin terus merasakannya gyu" bisik Wonwoo.

"Tapi kita harus adil sayang" Mingyu memasang senyum miringnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat.

Wonwoo mengambil pisau itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Teman-temannya sudah menyelesaikan ciuman mereka dan bahkan Jeonghan sudah mulai mengoreskan pergelangan tangannya. Mereka Takeholder ingat? Mereka dapat menyembuhkan luka apapun denagan sendirinya—walau untuk beberapa luka parah mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih.

Wonwoo mengukuti apa yang Jeonghan lakukan. Gadis itu menggoreskan pisau pergelangan tangannya dan membiarkan darah menetes dari sana, tapi tidak seperti Jeonghan yang langsung memberkan tetesan darahnya ke vampirnya. Wonwoo memilih untuk memasukan darah itu kemulutnya dan mencium Mingyu seperti tadi vampire itu menciumnya. Mingyu menerima darah dari bibir Wonwoo degan senang hati bahkan ia menjilat sisa-sisa darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir wonwoo dan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo saat mereka menyudahi ciuman itu.

Setelah kegatan 'bertukar darah' itu selesai mereka berdiri dan saling berpandangan. _Oh apakah ini belum selesai_ pikir Wonwoo. Dan sepertinya memang semua ini belum selesai. Para vampire mendorong Takeholdernya keluar dari gambar pentagram itu dan menyuruh mereka untuk meneteskan darahnya kedalam pentagram yang diatasnya terdapat gambar lambah keluarga.

Wonwoo kembali menggoreskan pergelangan lengannya karena luka yang ia dapat sebelumnya sudah merapat dengan cepat, lalu meneteskan darahnya. Setelah semua takeholder melakukan itu Vampire mereka memeluk mereka dengan erat lalu membisikan bahwa ritual ini sudah selesai.

.

.

.

.

Soonhoon Side

.

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon dengan cara menggendong gadisnya kesalah satu kamar yang disiapkan oleh Seungcheol dirumahnya setelah mereka mengganti jubah mereka dengan baju yang mereka pakai sebelumnya. Awalnya Jihoon menolak tentu saja tapi Soonyoung memaksa dan membuat Jihoon mau tak mau melakukannya. Sesampainya dikamar Soonyoung mendudukan Jihoon dikasur lalu ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Jihoonie?" panggil Soonyoung.

"Ne?" Jihoon meraskan Soonyoung menangkupkan kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Maaf karena membuatmu melukai pergelanganmu dan memaksamu meminum darahku" Soonyoung tahu ia salah karena tidak memberi tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ritual kepada gadisnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur Soonyoung-ah aku sangat terkejut dan sedikit cemas tapi aku percaya padamu, lalu saat aku merasakan darahmu" Jihoon berhenti sejenak lalu menunduk malu karena semburat merah sudah pasti sedang menghiasi pipinya "aku sangat menyukainya, apa aku salah?"

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jihoon, walau ia sedikit iri terhadap Mingyu karena Wonwoo memberinya darah dengan cara yang tidak biasa tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri sensasi menggigit ditempat yang tidak ada lambangnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Jika Takeholder lain menerima pisau yang diberikan vampirenya berbeda dengan Jihoon yang menolak dan memberikan pergelangan tangannya untuk langsung digigit oleh Soonyoung padahal Jihoon tahu pergelangan tangannya tidak memiliki lambang dan akan membuatnya demam beberapa hari.

"Itu wajar Jihoonie, aku rasa Minghao, Jeonghan, Jisoo bahkan Wonwoo akan sangat menyukai darah pasangannya. Tapi maaf kau hanya dapat merasakan darahku saat ritual saja, padahal aku ingin memberikannya setiap saat jika kau menginginkannya jadi setidaknya rasa bersalahku berkurang karena selalu melukaimu"

Jihoon memperhatikan Soonyoung dan memeluknya hangat. "Kau tidak melukaiku Soon, kau mencintaiku benar? Dan aku selalu menganggap saat kau menggigitku adalah caramu menunjukan betapa kau sangat mencintaiku. Itulah kenapa tadi aku menolak pisaumu dan memperbolehkanmu mengigitku"

"Ji maaf mungkin setelah ini kau akan demam untuk beberapa hari"

"Soon, apa jika kau menggigitku banyak tempat yang bukan seharusnya apakah demamku akan diakumulasi, ah maksudku jika aku menerima satu gigitan aku akan sakit seminggu apa jika aku menerima empat gigitan aku akan sakit sebulan?" Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon lalu menggeleng perlahan.

"Kurasa tidak, ayah pernah bercerita kalau ibuku sakit karena ia tidak sengaja mengigitnya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya beberapa kali dan ibu hanya sakit selama tiga hari."

"Kalau begitu gigit aku dimanapun kau mau malam ini Soon, entah mengapa aku ingin memberimu hadiah karena membiarkanku mencicipi darahmu" Jihoon menundukm gadis itu tidak berani menatap Soonyoung yang kini tengah memperlihatkan senyum miringnya.

"Baiklah Ji, jika itu maumu"

Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat didepan Jihoon, laki-laki itu perlahan membuat gadis manis didepannya terbaring dikasur itu dan mencium bibirnya, ciuman itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan dan Soonyoung melumat bibir Jihoon dengan kasar yang dihadiahi Jihoon dengan lenguhan dari bibir itu disela ciumannya.

Tangan Soonyoung tidak tinggal diam, perlahan tangannya meraba seluruh tubuh Jihoon yang dapat dijangkaunya lalu bertahan cukup lama di satu objek yang dia tahu merupakan kelemahan Jihoon. Soonyoung melepas ciumannya dari bibir Jihoon dan memberikan ciuman ringan disepanjang rahang dan leher Jihoon.

Saat sampai di tempat lambang keluarganya di leher Jihoon, Soonyoung menjilatnya dan menciumnya cukup lama disana, ditambah dengan elusan dan remasan ringan didada Jihoon membuat gadis itu mendesah cukup keras dan mau tak mau meremas rambur Soonyoung untuk menyalurkan segala rasa nikmat yang ia terima.

"Kau siap Ji?" Tanya Soonyoung. Yang ditanya hanya memberi anggukan kecil lalu memejamkan matanya saat Soonyoung mulai memainkan jarinya di pusat tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Seoksoo Side

.

Jisoo melihat tangannya yang sedang digenggam erat oleh kekasihya. Jisoo merasakan tangannya digenggam dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tahu kekasihnya mungkin tidak seromantis Jun atau tidak selembut Soonyoung tapi kekasihnya bahkan lebih baik dari mereka bagi Jisoo. Sekarang mereka telah menggunakan pakaian yang sebelum ritual mereka pakai

"Apa kau baik baik saja noona?"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku Noona. Jika diluar sekolah kau lebih tua dari aku. Bahkan jauh lebih tua" ucap Jisoo menekankan kata Jauh dan lebih tua di kalimatnya.

Seokmin tertawa dan mengacak rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut "iya aku tahu Soo, jadi bisakah kau memanggilku oppa?" Tanya Seokmin penuh harap.

"Dalam mimpimu Seok" Jisoo melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya Jisoo ingin memanggil Seokmin dengan sebutan oppa tapi entah pride nya yang terlalu tinggi atau rasa malunya yang diatas rata-rata membuatnya mengurungkan kemuannya.

Seokmin mengejar gadisnya dan mengendong kekasihnya itu seperti membawa sekarung beras dibahunya. "Hmm, baiklah aku akan menculikmu kalau kau tak ingin memanggilku oppa" Seokmin menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan membawa Jisoo kekamar yang memang disediakan Seungcheol untuk kekasihnya.

"Lee Seokmin turunkan aku" Jisoo memukul punggung Seokmin yang hanya dibalas oleh vampire itu dengan kekehan ringan.

Setelah sampai dikamar Seokmin langsung menurunkan gadisnya dikasur dan membaringkannya disana. "Langsung tidur Jisoo-ah, kau pasti sangat lelah karena ini adalah ritual pertamamu."

Sebelum sempat Seokmin berdiri dari duduknya sebuah tangan menahan lengannya agar tidak beranjak dari sana. "tidak bisakah kau menemaniku disini? Aku sedang tidak ingin sendiri disini" Jisoo memainkan selimutnya dan menundukan wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi semburat merah sekarang.

Entah apa lagi yang dapat diucapkan Seokmin selain kata iya dan anggukan semangat jika menyangkut kekasihnya yang satu ini. Wajah malaikan Jisoo mau tak mau membut Seokmin merasa bahwa apapun yang dikatakan Jisoo adalah kebenaran dan perintah mutlak.

Jisoo melepas genggamannya dilengan Seokmin dan menatap mata kekasihnya, tangannya perlahan menaikan selimut hingga sebatas hidung memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya kepada sang kekasih. Ah jika saja saat ini tidak sedang dirumah Seungcheol pasti Seokmin sudah menjadikan Jisoo 'makan malam' nya.

"Jisoo, bagaimana rasa darahku? Apa kau menyukainya?" Seokmin mengelus rambut panjang Jisoo dengan lembut.

"Aku kira rasanya akan sama seperti darah yang biasa aku minum tapi ternyata milikmu yang terbaik Seokmin-ah"

"Maaf karena telah melukaimu malam ini" Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jisoo dan mencium keningnya lama "Kau mau aku tidur disini atau kau ingin tidur sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau tidur disini, tapi tidak ingin kita langsung tidur" Jisoo merasa wajahnya mungkin sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Maksudmu?" Jisoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu merasa jengah, langsung penarik wajah Seokmin lalu mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir kekasihnya. Gadis itu melumat pelan bibir Seokmin dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher vampirenya.

Seokmin yang awalnya kaget kini mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan kekasihnya. Perlahan posisinya berubah dan sekarang ia sedang berada diatas Jisoo dengan tangan yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menimpa malaikatnya itu.

Lenguhan kecil Jisoo terdengar saat Seokmin mulai memaikan lidahnya di sela ciuman mereka. Perlahan Seokmin membuka kancing baju Jisoo satu persatu dengan gerakan lambat. Tangan satunya sudah sibuk menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya tanpa melewatkan seincipun.

Lenguhan Jisoo berubah menjadi desahan kecil saat tiba-tiba Seokmin menggesekan milik mereka yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

"Apa kau sudah siap Jisoo?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab Jisoo dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

.

Seunghan Side

.

"Yoon Jeonghan, will you marry me?" Jeonghan menatap tanpa berkedip kekasihnya yang sedang berlutut dengan kotak beludru merah ditangannya. Di dalam kotak itu ia melihat sebuah cicin berwarna silver polos dengan ukiran kecil lambang keluarga Seungcheol. Perlahan senyum Jeonghan mengembang dan mengangguk.

Jeonghan mengambur kedalam pelukan kekasihnya yang telah berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya. Kekasih yang telah ia pacari selama lima belas tahun ini akhirnya melamarnya juga. Lima belas? Ya, Jeonghan tela menjadi TakeHolder Seungcheol selama lima belas tahun. Dan karena mereka memang sangat menyukai suasana sekolah menengah atas jadilah mereka mengulang masa itu saat ini setelah beberapa tahun menetap di jepang dan memutuskan kembali kerumah besar keluarga Choi, yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan senang hati oleh nyonya Choi yang memang sangat menyayangi Jeonghan seperti anaknya sendiri.

Kedua orang tua Jeonghan yang sudah pergi sepuluh tahun membuatnya semakin menganggap keluarga Choi adalah keluarganya juga. Jadi saat lamaran ini benar-benar dilakukan oleh Seungcheol mau tak mau membuat air matanya mengalir.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Sebahagia itukah dilamar olehku eoh?" canda Seungcheol yag dihadiahi pukulan ringan kasihnya.

"Ya, sangat bahagia. Apa kau sungguh sungguh melamarku?"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda sayang. Kau tahu kan bahwa saat kami berusia 115 tahun kami boleh menikahi Takeholder kami dan aku rasa kau tahu bahwa sesaat setelah aku menginjak usia itu aku akan langsung melamarmu. Benarkan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk dan melepas pelukan itu. matanya menatap tepat kearah iris mata Seungcheol dan mulai mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Seungcheol menahan tengkuk Jeonghan dan memperdalam ciumannya. Oh apa mereka lupa bahwa bahkan mereka belum memasuki kamar Seungcheol dan sekarang mereka masih berada di koridor lantai dua rumah itu. ah bahkan mereka tidak akan peduli mereka sekarang berada dimana.

"Jeonghan eonni? Hmm maaf aku ingin lewat. Bisakah aku lewat sebentar?" Tanya Wonwoo yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan meminta maaf karena menganggu momen itu.

Jeonghan melepas ciumannya dan mendorong Seungcheol hingg mendapat protesan dari kekasihnya. Awalnya Seungcheol ingin memarahi Wonwoo yang mengganggu momen itu tapi setelah melihat wajah polos anak itu dan tatapan tajam Mingyu Seungcheol tidak berani memarahi gadis itu. ia tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan dengan ilusi kabur Mingyu selama seminggu penuh.

"Te…tentu sana Wonie. Maaf mengganggu jalanmu" Jeonghan sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke diding membalas senyum Wonwoo. Membiarkan gadis itu lewat dengan kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan didalam sayang sepertinya aku sudah mulai panas" bisik Seungcheol setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu masuk kekamar tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Junhao side

.

"Gege, bisa tidak geseran sedikit? Hao kesempitan ge" Minhao mempoutkan bibirnya dan berusaha menggeser Jun yang sedang memelukanya diengan sangat erat. Matanya terpejam dan berpura-pura tertidur agar gadirnya dpat berhenti mengoceh dan ikut tertidur juga bersama dengannya.

"Xu Minghao!" Bentak Jun. "Hao-ah apa kau tidak lelah hah?" Juh yang cukup jengah dengan rengekan Minghao membuka matanya dan menatap mata itu tajam.

Minghao mengangguk dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah, yang tadinya memasang wajah merajuk kini gadis itu memasang wajah sedih. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya menatap Minghao dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Gege tidak suka tidur dengan Hao malam ini ya? Hao hanya ingin gege menggeser sedikit karena jika Hao bergser sedikit saja Hao akan jatuh. Kenapa gege marah? Maafkan Hao ge jika gege terganggu" gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan mulai merubah posisinya hingga membelakangi Jun yang sekarang menatapnya kaget. Oh, apakah tatapannya memang semarah itu.

"Hao-ah tidak seperti itu sayang, gege tidak marah padamu. Sungguh. Maafkan gege ya? Mungkin karena aku sangan lelah jadi bisa membentakmu seperti itu."

Diam, itu yang Jun dapat. Minghao tidak membalas kata-kata itu satu patahpun dan itu membuat Jun sedikit cemas. Jun tau Minghao adalah gadis tomboy yang jarah marah atau merajuk padanya. Tapi Minghao tidak suka bentakan ataupun tatapan sinis dari orang lain terutama dirinya. Jika Minghao mendapatkan itu dari orang lain Mungkin ia akan membalasnya atau mengabaikannya tapi tidak jika ia mendapatkannya dari Jun.

"Hao-ah maafkan gege ya? Kau tau kan gege tidak bisa Jika kau marah pada Gege?" Jun memeluk pinggang Minghao dan mencoba membujuk kekasihnya lagi.

Tanpa diduga Minghao melepaskan pelukan Jun dan bangun dari kasur mereka. Tanpa sepatah katapun Minghao bejalan mendekati pintu, saat Minghao sudah memegang kenop pintu sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Minghao kau mau kemana?" ucap Jun frustasi, oh ayolah ia tidak bisa jika Haohaonya mendiamkan dia seperti itu.

"aku mau ke dapur ge, sepertinya aku haus" ucap Mingaho ketus.

"Mau gege antar hao?"

"Tidak perlu ge, kau bilang kau lelah jadi sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang"

Jun memutar tubuh Minghao hingga menatapnya lalu medorong pelan tubuh itu hingga punggungnya menempel pada pintu yang ada dibelakangnya. Jun memposisikan kedua tangannya disebelah kepala Minghao agas gadis itu tidak bisa pergi kemanapun.

"Hao-ah jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa hanya karena aku membentakmu? Atau karena ada yang lain?"

Minghao menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya "Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu denganmu, tapi saat kau membentakku seakan kau benar-benar menolakku padahal aku merengek agar kauterbangun dan mengalihkan perhatianmu padaku, tapi ternyata yang aku dapat adalah bentakan darimu ge" Minghao mengintip dari sela bulumatanya untuk melihat apa reaksi Jun setelah ia berkata seperti itu.

"Maafkan Gege ya?" yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Minghao. "jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan bersamaku Hao-ah" sebuah senyum miring Jun berhasil mengambil atensi dari Minghao.

"Seperti ini ge" Minghao menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Jun lalu mengecupnya singkat. "tapi sebenarnya aku ingin lebih" setelah Minghao mengucapkan itu Jun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panas kebibir Minghao. Vampire itu memberikan lumatan kecil yang dapat membuat otak Minghao mendadak kosong dan membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau siap Hao?" Jun bebisik ditelinga gadisnya dan dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman penuh arti dari Minghao.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Mingyu yang sedang berbaring disebelah Wonwoo. Tangannya melingkar manis di pinggang gadis itu. Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa setelah mereka sampai dikamar seselesainya ritual itu Mingyu berbaring dan tertidur disebelah Wonwoo hingga ia merasagerakan kecil disebelahnya dan akhirnya terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Gyu" Jawab Wonwoo. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Mingyu dan tersenyum manis kearah kekasihnya. "kenapa kau terbangun hmm?"

"Aku? Entahlah mungkin karena aku merindukanmu" Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo singkat dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadis itu. "Maaf karena telah membuatmu meminum darahku, tapi memang begitu ritualnya"

"Tidak masalah Gyu, bahkan aku menyukainya" Wonwoo menenggelapkan wajahnya di seruk leher Mingyu karena malu dengan kata-katanya.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil dan mengcup puncak kepala Wonwoo lembut. Perlahan Wonwoo meneganggakan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu tepat di manik onixnya. "Mingyu-ah aku ingin melakukan sesuatu denganmu. Apa kau mau melakukannya"

Setelah Wonwoo mengucapkan itu Mingyu memasang senyum miringnya dan mengangguk mengerti dengan kata-kata Wonwoo. "Kau yang memintanya Wonwoo-ah, ku harap kau tidak akan menyesalinya. Ah iya aku rasa ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang"

"Tidak akan Gyu, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Ah satu lagi, aku tidak keberatan jika harus demam tiga atau empat hari gyu jadi kau bebas melakukan apapun malam ini"

Entah Mingyu yang kelewat peka atau munkin memang Wonwoo yang terlalu jelas memberikan kode untuknya, sehingga Mingyu mengerti dengan jelas maksud Wonwoo. Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan cukup kasar yang dibalas dengan lumata-lumatan kecil oleh Wonwoo. Sementara itu tangan Mingyu mengerilia tubung Wonwoo tanpa membiarkan ada yang luput seincipun.

Lenguhan menjadi desahan dan perlahan desahan Wonwoo bertambah kerasa saat dirasakannya Mingyu mulai membuka celananya dan bermain dipusat tubuhnya.

"Kau siap Wonwoo?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haloooooo, Akhirnya Ririn bisa update ff ini juga /nangis pelangi/

Disini udah diwakilin semua couple ya jadi jgn ada iri diantara kita/? Haha

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview /bow/

Masukan kalian sebisa mungkin aku masukin di chapter selanjutnya ^^ jadi dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Ooiya aku benerkan pas bilang di chapter ini rada gerah/? Haha tapi belum berani naikin kelevel rate m dulu

Thanks for read my fanfic ^^

I hope you enjoy it

The last….. Review juseyooooooo ~~~


	7. Chapter 6

Take Holder

Cast

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyoung x Jihoon

Seungcheol x Junghan

Minghao x Jun

Seokmin x Jisoo

Seungkwan x Vernon

Lee Chan

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah saat tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir siapa yang dengan iseng mengganggu waktu berharganya. Wonwoo—nama gadis itu—menyentuh sesuatu yang menutupi pandangannya, ia merasakan tangan besar yang sangat ia kenal dan seketika senyum merekah dibibirnya.

"Mingyu-ah aku tahu itu kau" ucap gadis itu.

"Ya! Wonwoo bisakah kau pura-pura tidak tahu" Mingyu melepas Wonwoo dan duduk disebelahnya. "Harimu baik? Maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang kau tahu bukan apa yang sedang terjadi?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu" Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya. "hariku tidak sebaik biasanya. Bagaimana harimu? Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu. Apa tidak masalah kau keluar sekarang?"

Mingyu menatap gadisnya dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Wonwoo lalu tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa Wonwoo, aku baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir. Masalah ini pasti akan selesai"

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Wonwoo masih setia dengan tatapan khawatirnya yang membuat Mingyu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tentu, aku ingin mengisi energiku. Sepetinya bateraiku habis" Mingyu terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup kening gadis bersurai keabuan tersebut.

"Mingyu-ah kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Wonwoo sambil menahan isakannya.

"Ini semua salah kami, dan memang sudah terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Mingyu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo dan menghapus air matanya.

Mingyu membawa Wonwo kedalam pelukannya yang membuat isakan Wonwoo tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

 **Flashback On**

Sudah sebulan semenjak upacara gerhana yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi jauh lebih baik. Perlahan Wonwoo mulai terbiasa dengan 'gigitan-gigitan' Mingyu. Musim mulai berganti dan udara mulai menghangat. Semua terasa baik-baik saja dan bahkan semakin baik setiap waktunya. Tapi bukan hidup jika terus tenang seperti air yang tergenang. Masalah dimulai saat senja berganti malam.

Seorang wanita tengah berjalan dipinggir kota saat ada tangan yang menutup wajah wanita itu dan menarik paksa wanita itu menuju semak yang berada tak jauh dari sana. si pemilik tangan memojokan wanita bersurai hitam itu dan perlahan mendekatkan kedua taringnya yang panjang ke leher wanita itu dan menancapkannya disana.

Laki-laki itu menghisap cairan terbanyak dari tubuh manusia yang biasa disebut darah dengan Perlahan tapi pasti. Wanita itu jelas ingin menolak dan berteriak terutama saat kedua taring tajam itu mengoyak lehernya tapi tenaga jelas dangat jauh berbeda dengan orang yang ada didepannya. Perlahan pandangan sang wanita mengabur dan tiba tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Keesokan harinya wanita itu ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dengan bekas gigitan dilehernya. Jelas semua orang yang tau eksistensi Vampire akan langsung mengeluarkan anggapan bahwa pasti kaum itu lah yang melakukannya. Yang membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit adalah bahwa gadis itu merupakan kekasih dari seorang werewolf yang notabenenya adalah musuh dari vampire. Ralat bukan musuh, hanya saja mereka sudah tidak cocok satu sama lain sejak lama.

 **Flashback off**

"Semua pasti selesai Wonwoo-ah aku akan menjamin itu. bagaimanapun caranya semua akan selesai" Minggyu mengusap surai keabuan milik Wonwoo dengan sayang. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan apa yang telah ia pikirkan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini?

"Mingyu apakah yang dibilang Jisoo eonni benar? Apa perang akan kembali terulang? Seperti ratusan tahun yang lalu?" Mingyu terkekeh pelan dan mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

"apa kamu sudah hidup cukup lama untuk mengatakan itu Wonie? Aku bahkan belum lahir saat itu. semua baik-baik saja aku yakin. Yang kami khawatirkan adalah kalian para takeholder. Sedikit banyak kalian pasti akan merasakannya."

Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan mengerjapkan matanya. _Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan? Kami baik baik saja. Bukankah mereka yang sedang dalam bahaya?_ Semua tanda Tanya di otak Wonwoo terpaksa harus terpecah saat ciuman ringan mendarat dibibirnya.

"ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Apa kau bersedia menginap dirumahku malam ini? Karena setelah aku berbicara denganmu kita harus bertemu dengan yang lain di rumah Seungcheol hyung" Mingyu melihat anggukan samar dari Wonwoo dan mulai menarik tangan pucat itu.

Wonwoo sadar ia sedang berjalan, tapi semua focus dan fikiranya terbang entah kemana. Semuanya terlalu rumit bahkan saat mereka sudah melewatinya. Nafas wonwoo masih tersengal dan bulir keringat masih terlihat disudut keningnya. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatur nafasnya, Mingyu yang merasakan genggamannya tertahan ikut menghentikan langkah dan melihat kearah kekasihnya.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu bahwa ada Werewolf di sana, seharusnya kita tidak melewatinya" Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan mengusap surainya. "tidak apa, kita sudah aman"

"kenapa? Apa salahmu? Bukankah kau tidak bersalah Mingyu-ah. Aku tahu mereka marah terhadap vampire tapi apa harus menyerang semuanya?" Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan mengusap tangan Mingyu yang sebelumnya terkena cakaran sang werewolf.

Semuana berlalu dengan terlalu cepat bagi Wonwoo. Saat mereka sedang melewati pinggir hutan tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka tiba-tiba ada seekor serigala menloncat dan menghantam kap depan mobil Mingyu. Saat sadar akan hal itu, Mingyu mempercepat laju mobilnya berharap serigala itu akan terjatuh tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Serigala itu menghantam kaca depan mobil menggu dan menyebabkan sang pengemudi menginjak remnya dan lebih memilih keluar dari mobil miliknya. Beberapa pecahan kaca mengenai lengan Wonwoo, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya cemas, ia takut serigala itu akan menyerang Wonwoonya lagi.

Karena mingyu tahu menyuruh Wonwoo berlari lebih dari ini akan membuat gadis itu terluka maka Mingyu memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dan berlari cepat kearah jalanan yang lebih ramai. Tapi sebelum mereka mencapai jalan itu, serigala itu sudah melompat dan berdiri di depan Mingyu. Vampire itu kuat, jelas. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa terluka apa lagi mati dan yang dapat melakukannya adalah warewolf. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Saat perkelahian sengit terjadi Mingyu sempat beberapa kali terkena cakarannya dan begitu pula sang serigala beberapa menit kemudian perkelahian berhenti karena suara sirine yang cukup memekakan telinga. Mereka memilih meninggalkan tempat dan berlari kearah yang berlawan karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan dewan.

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ah kau baik-baik saja?" ucap wonwoo sesaat setelah mereka mendudukan diri di sofa ruang keluarga kim.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik baik saja?" Mingyu menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Wonwoo dan mengamati wajah itu dengan seksama. Setelah menerima anggukan dasi sang pemilik wajah ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Kim Mingyu, aku yang pertama bertanya kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang dihadiahi kekehan kecil dari Mingyu.

"Tentu sayang, aku baik baik saja. Hanya luka sedikit tidak akan membuatku mati bukan?" Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo dan mengusap surainya pelan. "Ke kamarku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" Mingyu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kekamarnya dengan Wonwoo yang mengikuti dibelakang.

"Mingyu? Apa sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan ini sangat penting?" Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya dikasur dan menatap Mingyu yang sedang menarik kursi lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Sangat. Nanti malam dirumah kediaman keluarga Choi kita akan melakukan ritual penghapusan" Mingyu menundukan kepalanya, ia enggan menatap wajah gadisnya. Bukan karena ia tega tapi ia takut mengecewakan dan membuat Wonwoonya terluka.

"Tunggu, maksudmu kau ingin melepasku dari 'status' takeholdermu?" Wonwoo terkejut, jantungnya seperti diremas ratusan tangan yang tidak terlihat.

"Ya" jawaban singkat itu mampu membuat bulir bening keluar dari kedua mata keabuan milik Wonwoo.

"Apa kau sudah tidak menyeyangiku?" Wonwoo menekuk kakinya dan memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Tidak. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu aku harus melakukan ini" Mingyu turun dari duduknya dan bersimpuh dihadapan Wonwoo. Vampire itu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo dan berharap gadisnya mau menatap kearahnya. "Dengar baik baik apa yang akan aku katakan. Akhir minggu ini kami akan pergi kekota kuno didaerah Rumania untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah. Dan werewolf tidak akan pernah puas jika hanya diselesaikan dengan perjanjian lagi atau bahkan perdamaian. An eye for an eye. Itu prinsip mereka. Saat imprint mereka yang terbunuh maka mereka akan menuntut takehoder kami hal yang sama. Satu takeholder harus dikorbankan atau perang akan terjadi" Lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengarkan setiap detail cerita menggu dengan baik. Matanya menatap baik mata kekasihnya yang sehangat mentari itu. "Jadi itu alasanmu ingin melepasku? Tapi bukan kau yang membunuh gadis itu."

"Iya, tapi kami semua bertanggung jawab karena hal itu. Vampire yang telah melakukan hal itu adalah vampire dari clan kami. Kau tahu bukan bahwa clan bahkan hampir seterikat keluarga, walau kami memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda. Itu mengapa aku, Soonyoung, Jun Hyung dan Seokmin akan melepas kalian. Karena clan kami hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Mengorbankan salah satu diantara kalian atau berperang. Dan yang pasti kami akan menolak pilihan yang per-"

"Tunggu" potong Wonwoo. "jika kalian menolak pilihan itu kenapa kalian harus tetap melepas kami"

"Karena jika kami mati maka kalian akan ikut mati bersama kami" Mingyu tesenyum teduh menatap mata keabuan itu dan mencium singka bibir Wonwoo.

"kenapa, kenapa tidak mengorbankan Takeholder dari tersangka yang melakukan itu? kenapa tidak dia saja yang membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan." Bulir bening yang tadinya sudah berhenti mengalir kini mulai kembali jatuh kepipi sang pemilik wajah.

"Karena dia sudah mati kemarin malam. Werewolf adalah makhluk paling aneh bagi kami. Mereka mengimprint seseorang seperti kami mengalterum takeholder. Tapi sebelum mereka terikat dengan orang yang mereka imprint mereka bisa tertarik dengan orang lain. Dan warewolf yang mengimprint gadis itu adalah werewolf yang mengambil takeholder vampire yang membunuh kemarin."

"maksudmu?"

"Beberapa tahun lalu, werewolf itu menarik seseorang yang lewat didepannya dan melakukan 'itu' terhadap gadis itu. walau dia tau bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang takeholder tetapi sang werewolf tetap melakukannya dan membuat gadis itu secara tak langsung menghianati vampirenya. Dan sesaat sebelum vampirenya meminum darahnya, gadis itu menceritakan semuanya dan akhirnya mati saat rancun kami menjalar ditubuhnya. Tragis? Sangat. Tapi dewan hanya diam saat itu pura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap bahwa semua ini kesalahan sang gadis yang telah menghianati vampirenya. Karena saat itu yang menjabat menjadi dewan tertinggi adalah kaum mereka"

"Apa semua werewolf seperti itu?"

"Tidak semua. Hanya sedikit yang berdarah dingin seperti itu" Mingyu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kami pasti akan menang. Ini bukan perang besar kamu tahu? Hanya clan kami dan team mereka yang akan bertarung. Atau mungkin aku berharap semua bisa diselesaikan dengan perjanjian"

"Sebentar, tadi kau menyebut hampir semuanya kecuali Seungcheol oppa. Apa dia tidak akan melepas Jeonghan eonni?"

"Mereka akan menikah sebelum akhir minggu ini dan itu berarti ikatan mereka jauh lebih kuat. Mungkin resikonya lebih tinggi karena ia akan merasakan sakit yang dirasakan vampirenya tapi ikatan mereka sangat kuat hingga ritual penghapusan tidak berlaku lagi untuk mereka."

"Apa tidak bisa kita seperti mereka?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoonya dalam dan entah apa yang ia rasakan. Perasaan senang dan kecewa melebur menjadi satu. Kim Mingyu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi umurku baru 110 tahun dan itu berarti masih kurang lima tahun sebelum aku dilegalkan untuk menikah Wonie"

"Apa itu harus? Melepaskanku dan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri"

"Ya, karena aku tidak akan pernah sanggup jika harus menyakitimu"

"Tidak mau. Aku akan tetap menjadi takeholdermu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menjadi takeholdermu. Dan jika boleh aku akan ikut denganmu ke Rumania dan bertarung bersamamu. Bagaimana?" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan aegyo yang dimilikinya. Jika memohon dan menangis tidak mempan maka ia harus memaksa dan beraegyo bukan?

Mingyu terkekeh pelan dan mencubit gemas pipi gadisnya "Apa kau sekeras kepala ini hmm?"

"Memang. Jadi sekarang katakana pada Seungcheol oppa bahwa kita tidak akan kesana dan akan tetap dirumahmu malam ini" ucap Wonwoo final.

"Apa aku bisa menolak perintaanmu dan mengatakan tidak Wonwoo-ah?" Mingyu berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo dan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Tidak bisa" Wonwoo tersenyum dan ikut berdiri didepan Mingyu. Gadis itu memeluk Mingyu dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher vampire itu.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan pipi gempal sedang duduk sendiri disalah satu meja kantin yang sudah sepi. Gadis melihat jam tangannya yang tengah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Pantas saja jika kantin itu sudah sangat sepi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhrap menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu Seungkwanie" bisik pria itu tepat disebelah telinganya. Secara reflek Seungkwan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok yang ditunggu olehnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau lama tidak masuk sekolah? Apa kau sakit?" gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah seseorang didepannya dan dibalas dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah yang harus aku selesaikan"

"Hansol, apa masalah itu sangat berat? Apa—" ucapan Seungkwan terpotong saat bibir tipis itu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Aku janji akan menceritanya padamu saat semuanya selesai. untuk sementara waktu aku tidak akan masuk sekolah jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Seungkwanie. Aku menyayangimu" Setelah mengucapkan itu Hansol mengecup kening Seungkwan lembut dan mengelus rambut panjangnya. "Dan saat hal itu tiba, jadilah bagian dari diriku"

-TBC-

Lalalalaaaaaa akhirnya bisa balik lagi bawa cerita ini T-T

Maaf lama update kemaren bener bener diculik tugas sama uas.

Dan karena kelamaan update jadi ada beberapa plot yang berubah disini. Semoga kalian suka sama jalan ceritanya. Hehe

Berhubung aku liburan lamaaaaaa banget jadi akan sering update. Dan mungkin bakalan bawa ff baru lagi. Jgn bosen ya~

Makasih reviewnya. Aku kangen kalian :'). Maaf gk bisa balesin satu satu tapi pasti aku baca dan semua review berkesan buat aku.

Yang minta Verkwan udah aku kasih biar sedikit janji deh nanti banyak wkwk oh iya aku minta saran nih, menurut kalian Dino itu Seme atau Uke? Aku bingung sendiri nentuinnya haha

Kritik dan saran sangat aku tunggu dari kalian hehe

Terakhir….. Review Juseyo ~


	8. Chapter 7

Take Holder

Cast

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyoung x Jihoon

Seungcheol x Junghan

Minghao x Jun

Seokmin x Jisoo

Seungkwan x Vernon

Lee Chan

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Lagu indah mengalun lembut didalam ruangan bernuansa putih yang dipenuhi oleh bunga. Suasana hikmat, bahagia serta haru menyelimuti semua yang berada didalam sana. Tepukan tangan terdengar setelah kedua mempelai selesai mengucapkan janji suci dan sedang berciuman di altar pernikahan mereka. beberapa tamu undangan yang hadir bahkan meneteskan air mata haru karena bersatuanya kedua insan tersebut.

"Apa sekarang mereka terikat Gyu?" ucap gadis cantik bersurai keabuan kepada seseorang disebelahnya sambil berbisik.

"Ya, sekarang mereka telah terikat dengan sempurna" Mingyu merangkul pinggang kekasihnya dan mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. "Maaf kita harus menunggu agar bisa seperti mereka"

Gadis disebelah Mingyu hanya mengangguk, ia mengerti itu lagi pula ia belum siap jika harus menikah sekarang. Umurnya baru 17 kalau kalian lupa. "Tentu Gyu, knapa kita harus terburu-buru saat kita bahkan memiliki waktu selamanya"

"Kau yang terbaik Jeon Wonwoo" Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo lalu melihat kedua mempelai yang kini sedang berjalan menjauhi altar untuk keluar dari ruangan. resepsi mereka akan dilakukan siangnya dengan pesta kebun di halaman keluarga Choi. Sesaat Mingyu melihat wajah bahagia Seungcheol dan ia iri kepada hyungnya itu.

Tidak pernah sedetikpun Mingyu berfikir untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo apapun yang terjadi, namun baginya keselamatan dan kebahagiaan Wonwoo yang utama baginya. Ia tak ingin menjadi egois hanya untuk tetap bersama dengan gadis itu jika memang keselamatan Wonwoolah taruhannya.

Namun bagi gadis bersurai kelabu itu, bahkan jika harus mati karena bersama dengan kekasihnya ia akan rela, sekeras apapun Mingyu membujuknya ego Wonwoo jauh lebih keras ketimbang semua kata-kata Mingyu.

Hari ini, satu hari sebelum mereka pergi untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan werewolf dipilih Seungcheol sebagai hari pernikahannya bukan tanpa alasan, awalnya ia dan clannya yang lain akan melepas takeholder mereka untuk keselamatan gadis-gadis itu namun kekeras kepalaan Junghan melebihi apa yang dibayangkan Seungcheol dan pernikahan adalah salah satu cara untuk ikatan yang lebih kuat.

Saat seorang vampire menikahi takeholdernya, ikatan mereka akan menjadi sempurna dan dapat menguatkan satu sama lain. Tapi selain itu mereka memiliki kelemahan baru yaitu pasangannya. Seungcheol tau ini sangat beresiko terutama untuk Junghan tapi ia bisa apa jika junghan sudah berkata tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

"Hyung, kau curang. Bisakah…..bisakah aku juga melakukannya?" Ucap Sooyoung ketika bertemu dengan Seungcheol di halaman saat resepsi pernikahan berlangsung.

Pukulan ringan di layangkan Seungcheol kearah Soonyoung dan pria itu terkekeh ringan "Kau bisa melakukannya saat usiamu cukup Soon. Mungkin kau dapat menikah disaat yang bersamaan dengam Mingyu atau Seokmin"

"Hyung, kau kira aku akan menikah masal dengan mereka" ucapan Soonyoung memecahkan keheningan dengan tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Soonyoung hyung kau tidak ingin menikah bersamaku?" ucap Seokmin ambigu. Yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan ditangan oleh takeholdernya. Seokmin yang akhirnya menyadari kata-katanya yang janggal langsung terkekeh "Maksudku melangsungkan pernikahan bersamaku, eh maksudku…ah sudahlah hyung lupakan"

Hampir semua yang berada dilingkaran ini menikmati suasana yang tercipta dengan hangat. Ya, hampir. Tapi seorang gadis hanya diam melihat semua orang didalam lingkaran itu tertawa. Mungkin karena hanya dia yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin karena ia merasa asing diantara temannya sendiri.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu Boo?" ucapan Hansol membuyarkan lamunan gadis berpipi gembul itu.

"Tidak aku hanya….hmmm merasa kurang mengerti dengan obrolan mereka?" ucap Seungkwan tak yakin.

"Kau tau Boo, ucapan orang tua memang sukar untuk dimengerti" bisik Hansol di telinga Seungkwan dibalas tawa ringan dari gadis itu.

"Hansol-ah kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku sore itu. boleh aku mengetahuinya sekarang?"

Hansol bingung apa yang harus ia katakana. Ia harus berangkat besok dengan hyungnya tapi ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada gadis itu telebih dahulu. Tapi jika Seungkwan menjadi takeholdernya sekarang itu akan membuat gadis itu tidak aman. Hansol mengeleng dan menyunggingkan senyum ringan. "Nanti saja Boo saat aku kembali. Okay?"

.

.

.

Hidup ini bagaikan sebuah cerita yang sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata. Malam sebelum Mingyu berangkat menyelesaikan urusannya ia putuskan untuk mengajak Wonwoo menginap dirumahnya. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan gadisnya hingga ia berangkat besok.

"Apa kau akan berlari hingga Rumania gyu?" ucap Wonwoo. Gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar di sofa kamar Mingyu dengan kepala Mingyu dipahanya. Menjadikan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalannya.

Mingyu tetawa dan mengelus pipi gadisnya lembut "Jeon Wonwoo, kau kira ini jaman apa hmm? Kau tahu sekarang sudah ada pesawat bukan? Kenapa kami harus berlari?"

Wonwoo memasang cengiran khasnya hingga pangkal hidungnya berkerut lucu yang membuat Mingyu gemas setengah mati dengan kekasihnya "kau tahu gyu, difilm yang pernah kutonton dan buku yang pernah ku baca vampire melakukan itu"

Rasa gemas Mingyu memuncak dan akhirnya pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadiahi kekasihnya sebuah kecupan manis dibibirnya. "Kau terlalu imajinatif sayang"

"Mingyu~"

"hmm?"

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh ikut?" rajuk Wonwoo.

"Sayang, bahkan Junghan nuna yang sudah menikah dengan Seungcheol hyung saja tidak boleh ikut" ucap Mingyu final.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—" ucapan Wonwoo terputus saat bibir Mingyu kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku akan baik baik saja. Agar kau juga baik baik saja"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku gyu. Kembali dengan cepat ya?"

"Akan aku usahakan"

.

.

Wonwoo sedang terduduk dikasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi kakinya, tangannya menggenggam secangkir coklat hangat dan pandangannya tertuju lurus tepat kearah jendela kamarnya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tidak mendengar kabar dari kekasihnya dan temankekasihnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya gadis bersurai abu-abu itu yang khawatir teman-temannnya yang memiliki nasib sama sepertinya juga khawatir. Bahkan keadaan Junghan yang terbaring dirumah sakit semenjak dua hari yanglalu menambah rasa khawatir Wonwoo.

Pandangannya menerawang kelangit kelabu diluar jendela. Mingyu bilang jika vampire sudah menikahi takeholdernya maka mereka dapat membagi rasa sakit yang sama jadi apa Junghan sakit karena sesuatu terjadi kepada Seungcheol? Dan apa Mingyu baik-baik saja. Ia tahu Mingyu masih hidup, karena toh nyatanya ia juga masih hidup tapi ia tetap menghawatirkan vampire kesayangannya itu.

Perlahan Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya dan menaruh gelas yang ia genggam di meja belajarnya. Takeholder Mingyu itu melangkahkan kakinya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Berjalan-jalan sebentar tak ada salahnya bukan? Toh akan sama saja rasanya jika menunggu di kamar atau diluar rumah. Sama-sama menyakitkan.

Sesuatu di kantun celana denimnya bordering dan membuat keninnya berkerut samar. Siapa yang menghubunginya? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Junghan? Pikir Wonwoo. Gadis itu mengangkat telpon yang bordering itu dan kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. Ibu Mingyu yang sedang menghubunginya sekarang.

"Wonwoo-ah" panggi wanita paruh baya itu saat Wonwoo mengangkat telponnya.

"Iya eomma? Ada apa?" seru Wonwoo panic. Pasalnya ibu Mingyu mengucapkan namanya dengan nada yang membuat Wonwoo khawatir.

"Mingyu…Kim Mingyu" ucap wanita itu diseberang sana. jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang. Ada apa dengan Mingyunya.

"Ada aoa eomma? Mingyu kenapa?" pandangan Wonwoo mulai kabur karena terhalang oleh airmata yang akan segera tumpah.

"Dia sudah kembali"

"Aku akan segera kesana eomma" dan seketika dunia kembali terasa lebih baik untuk Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan setapak menuju mini market yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Saat ia sedang menedang batu kerikil yang tak jauh dari kakinya tiba-tiba saja batu itu mengenai seseorang yang sedang berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Laki-laki itu mengaduh dan menengadahkan kepalanya tepat kearah Seungkwan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh" ucap Seungkwan sambil berjongkok didepan laki-laki itu.

"Ah tidak masalah aku hanya terkejut karena sesuatu mengenai keningku" laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan menatap langsung kemata Seungkwan. Selama beberapa detik gadis berbibi gembil itu sempat terpesona dengan laki-laki dihadapannya tetapi entah kenapa bayangan Hansol telintas dibenaknya.

"Sekali lagi maaf" Seungkwan mengerjap beberapa kali saat laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum manis kepadanya. Pandangannya jatuh kekening laki-laki itu yang tergores karena batu yang ia tending cukup besar. "ah, keningmu terluka" Seungkwan mengeluarkan plester yang ada di dompetnya lalu memberikannya kepada laki-laki itu. ya, seungkwan membawa plester kemanapun karena dirinya cukup ceroboh.

"Tidak masalah. Ah, namaku Lee Chan kau bisa memanggilku Chan. Dan kau?"

"Boo Seungkwan" ucap seungkwan.

"Baiklah Boo, sampai bertemu lagi. Dan terimakasih atas plesternya" Lee Chan berdiri lalu menggusak rambut seungkwan ringan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Ririn kembali~ akhirnyaaaaaaaa T-T

Maaf karena membuat kalian terlalu lama menunggu dan PHP ya. padahal liburan kemarin janji mau rajin update. Maapin ya maapin. Ini udah di update kok udah. Mian Cuma sedikit. Tapi janji besok atau lusa bakal ngepos lagi kok hehe entah itu special story atau chapter selanjutnya.

Terimakasih karena kalian telah sabar menunggu. Ririn terharu masih ada yg review padahal di postnya udah lama.

Kalo ada kritik dan saran ririn tunggu ya~

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua :* :* :*

Terakhir… review juseyooooo


End file.
